Kami-iro Awase
by ShadowLights
Summary: Igualar los colores no es fácil, especialmente si uno es neutral, y los demás se tiñen de blanco y negro sin gris de por medio... Y un odioso menta. Izumi deseaba comprender a Kouji pero, para eso necesitaba a Kouichi, y lo supo cuando el mundo se vino abajo. [Fic de la actividad "Universo de Colores" del topic Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars del Foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Palabras vacías

**Nota de Autora:** Este Fic participa en la actividad "Universo de Colores" del topic Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Basado ligeramente en los conceptos de Main Course y Reserve Course Students de la saga Danganronpa, al igual que la temática que envuelve al personaje de Hajime Hinata.**

 **Color:** Menta

 **Pareja:** Kouzumi (Kouji x Izumi). Kouichi juega un rol importante (he por ello que está en la portada con Izumi). **No es triángulo amoroso**.

 **Temática:** AU

* * *

 **Kami-iro Awase**

 _Igualando el color de Dios_

 **.**

 _«El color es un medio para ejercer influencia directa sobre el alma: el color es la tela, el ojo el macillo, y el alma es el piano con sus cuerdas.»_ — Wassily Kandinsky

 **.**

 **I**

 **Palabras vacías**

 **.**

 **.**

※※※

「Definitivamente… definitivamente… ¡Definitivamente entraré al Curso Principal!」

※※※

Las palabras no dejaban de retumbar en los oídos de Kouichi. Caminaba en los pasillos de la escuela, esforzándose en eliminar lo que ella había dicho. Igual, por más que pretendiera olvidar, su mente rebobinaría su voz para repetir por toda la eternidad su sufrimiento. Se igualaba al sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, al igual que un corazón. Los fragmentos se podrán unir, pero jamás quedará igual. También como las manchas en la ropa; se elimina con las lavadas pero, el color se pierde. Kouichi pierde todo. Tiene algo, por un breve instante en la punta de sus dedos, y se va cual efímera burbuja de jabón. Por eso deseaba olvidar. Olvidar sus palabras. Olvidar su expresión de tristeza, de agonía. Lágrimas cristalinas que destellaban con belleza al acumularse en sus ojos, sin ser derramadas.

Paró en seco. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo. No era que estuviera repitiendo las palabras de ella. Estaba repitiendo las palabras que él quería decir hace mucho tiempo. Aquellas que se atoraban en su garganta, extenuantes, dolorosas, apretujando sus amígdalas. El aire se agotaba, su corazón palpitaba. Era cierto. Pronunció lo impronunciable. Pintó el lienzo que él dejó en blanco por siempre. El lienzo que creyó que pintarían ahí con la esperanza de que, algún día, quizás mañana o pasado o incluso en este mismo instante, sea alguien _digno_. Pero no, ahí estaba, como ella y muchos otros más, esperando.

Esperando no era la palabra correcta. Ellos son el _extra_ , el _podría ser_ , los _experimentos_. Conejillos de indias quienes invierten dinero en descubrir sin son capaces de tener el don especial para ser _dignos_. Él quería ser alguien. El _quiere_ ser alguien. Alguien que pueda caminar al lado de su _persona especial_.

Sonó la campana.

Era la hora que muchos estaban esperando. A diferencia suya, él no se encontraba en donde debería de estar, solo por ir a perseguirla a ella. Muchos salieron apresurados de sus clases, chocándose contra sus hombros sin prestarle mayor detalle. Todos son _normales_. Personas _ordinarias_. No _especiales_ ni _talentosas_ bendecidas con el _don_ especial. Aunque, si entrabas al Curso de Reserva, tenías la oportunidad de que te explotaran en todo ámbito para descubrir cuál era.

Sus manos temblaban un poco y su respiración se encontraba agitada. Después de todo, su _persona especial_ no sabía ni que existía. Dudó. Comenzó a creer que lo hacía por gusto, sin ninguna recompensa al final. Las palabras de la chica del corredor retornaron, y se cubrió las orejas entre la multitud. _No_ , pensó, _verán que tengo el don y podré estar ahí, a su lado. Eso es todo lo que quiero_. Este fue solo un acto más, un acto que se le salió de las manos al no esperar la respuesta. Sabe muy bien que es egoísmo. Recelo. Solo se engaña.

Le teme a ser normal y ordinario.

Porque esa _persona especial_ es realmente _especial_.

Porque si él tuviese la capacidad del _don_ , podría hacer que su madre volviese a sonreír.

Podría otorgarle la vida que esa _persona especial_ tiene, a diferencia suya.

Sí, Kouichi ocultaba esos colores oscuros. Los ocultaba con amor. Un amor retorcido que no comprende.

—Definitivamente entraré al Curso Principal.

Perdiéndose en el reflejo del anochecer, de un ayer sin sonrisas ni melodías, los colores del cielo no bastaron para recrear su corazón.

* * *

La ventana estaba abierta esa mañana, antes de todo el lío, y podría ser que le favoreció la entrada a Izumi. Se mordía las uñas afuera; entró como una señorita refinada. Se jalaba el cabello en la puerta; entró con su rubio peinado que flotaba en las caricias de la ventisca, imitando la grácil dulzura de una canción de cuna, que ingresaba por la ventana. Podía sentir su mente explosionando de fuegos artificiales, sus ojos brillando con anticipación. Sus piernas deseaban actuar por cuenta propia, correr hacia la salida e irse de ahí. Sin explicarse. No había planeado como presentarse ante sus nuevos compañeros de clase. No sabía si iniciar con un saludo estereotipado, o solo decir _ciao, io mi chiamo Izumi Orimoto_. _Vengo dall'Italia_. _Piaccere_. Italiano básico. Súper simple (o así sonaba en su cabeza) y quizás así cautivar a los demás como la estudiante de intercambio extranjera que _supuestamente_ sabe muy poco japonés y consigue amigos rápido a cambio de ayudarla a adaptarse.

Pero no. Ella no quería adaptarse con _ellos_. Quería adaptarse con _otros_. Con los _otros_ a los que pertenece. Fue por ese motivo que todo se fue al drenaje cuando abrió la boca.

— _Buongiorno_ , _salve a tutti_. _Mi chiamo_ Izumi Orimoto—bajó la mirada, sus verdosos ojos pierdiendose en el horizonte. Una sonrisa oscura y despreciativa se dibujó en sus labios, e hizo un chasquido—. No sé por qué me han juntado con basura como ustedes pero, igual espero que nos llevemos bien.

Una vez que la presentación escapó de sus labios, no había vuelta atrás absoluta. Maldecía por dentro su inseguridad, aquella que transformó en un retorcido ego para colorear una apariencia confiada, segura de sí misma, sus anhelos y metas. _Aunque_ , recordó, _en mi corazón sé que no quiero formar parte de este gentío._ Su mirada llena de un profundo vaho, recayó en un muchacho en particular. Cabellera azul marino, ojos que le evocaban la sensación de una brisa marina en pleno ocaso al salir la luna, una expresión perdida hacia el edificio del Curso Principal. El anhelo, el deseo, la conexión inusual. La atraía; llamaba... Y eso la asustaba, más de la cuenta.

Quizá el destino le estaba jugando una broma, una mala pasada. Podría ser que era desafortunada en todo aspecto, al terminar sentada a su lado. Ni un _hola_ , _espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante_ , cero. Izumi, teniendo la personalidad que posee, su instinto estaba llorando por hablarle y romper la tensión que ella misma creó. Pero, la rubia de ojos esmeralda había creado una fachada contraria a la real, una persona que ni ella misma conocía. Por eso, debía mantener las apariencias.

—Lo mínimo que esperaba al sentarme es que me dijeras tu nombre—con una actitud superior, cruzó sus brazos en el escritorio e ignoró la lección del maestro—. ¿O es que acaso toda esta basura no tiene modales? _Fa molto male questa actitud che tu a per me._

Giró el rostro y lo primero que deseó fue el no haber hablado. Una mirada melancólica que no detectó desde la distancia apareció. El aleteo de las aves cesó por más que surcaran en los cielos, atravesando las nubes y dejando rastros de vapor por detrás. Tragó saliva, sintiendo la superficie de su garganta seca y arenosa.

—Lo lamento, creí que basura como yo no merecía ser reconocida.

Izumi no detectó sarcasmo. Tampoco alguna ironía burlándose de la situación incómoda. Percibió una honestidad tan dura que le dolió. Nunca había deseado tanto retroceder el tiempo y darle cuerda atrás el reloj para no tener que ver un rostro así, diciendo palabras despectivas hacia sí mismo.

—Soy Kouichi... Kouichi Kimura. No soy alguien muy dependiente pero, si puedo ser de utilidad, aquí estaré—finalizó con una sonrisa que opacó al mismo sol.

—Sí... um, _piaccere_.

La italiana con sangre japonesa deseó que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante. Fue por ello que tampoco tomó noción de lo rápido que pasaron las horas. Menos la forma en la que trataba a los demás estudiantes. Empleando dicha nueva persona que había formado al meter la pata en plena introducción, recordó que en realidad no estaba tan errada. Ella jamás fue capaz de encajar en algún sitio. La pintaban como alguien presumida, que alardeaba, solo por su bonita apariencia. El hecho que supiera más italiano que japonés tampoco ayudaba, pero no era para llegar al punto de ser _ignorante_ con respecto a lo que la gente decía. Todavía recordaba nítidamente la última amistad que tuvo en primaria, años atrás, antes de aislarse de todos.

Esa niña que la invitó a sentarse con sus otras amigas en el campamento. Que se dejara llevar por esas mismas amigas y al final acabara arrepintiéndose de haberla invitado a la cena alrededor de la fogata.

Por eso pensaba que Kouichi Kimura era igual a ella. Pero eso no era de su grato agrado. Sabía que ese anhelo y deseo que compartían era el mismo: entrar al Curso Principal, a dé lugar. Sin importar las consecuencias y sacrificios que se deban de hacer en el camino. Tal vez ese gran deseo de conectarse con alguien similar los llevó a que se encontraran a solas en el pasillo. En ese concurrido pasillo que ahora estaba para ellos dos solos, en su propio mundo.

Ocurrió en la tarde. En vez de asistir a clases luego del receso, deambuló por la escuela admirando desde los rieles de la azotea el edificio del Curso Principal de la Academia Royal Knights [1]. Sí, era un nombre algo ridículo. Siempre lo pensó desde niña pero, jamás dejó de admirar a todos los egresados. Si poseías el _don_ , eras reclutado por la Academia para formar parte del Curso Principal y representar a una de las criaturas legendarias que una vez rondaron el mundo, protegiéndolo. Izumi creía fervientemente que ella lo poseía. Podía sentirlo en sus venas desde niña.

Se desempeñó en diversas áreas, que cumpliera con todos los elementos necesarios. Natación por el agua; esgrima por la valentía; danza para brillar con una fuerte luz; manejo de computadoras por la electricidad; ski por el hielo. Nada resultaba. Solo se sentía ella misma al estirar sus brazos en la brisa del viento y sentirse libre. Sabía que aquello no era sobresaliente, entonces nunca fijarían sus ojos en ella. En cambio, podía aplicar a la Academia pero, al Curso de Reserva. Ciertamente, sus padres debían pagar una exagerada cantidad de dinero, junto a un consentimiento firmado, de que estaba aceptando las condiciones de que la explotaran en todo ámbito para así descubrir cual era su _don_. Si era capaz de manejar algo. De ser alguien. De no ser alienada. No se percató, por ello, el hecho de encontrarse en el pasillo, mirando el atardecer en el horizonte cuando hace instantes estaba en la azotea, dedos jugando con la reja. Aquél corredor parecía un puente. Era abierto, con columnas y techo. Le dolía la garganta y el llanto se quedaba estrujado. Ella realmente deseaba formar parte del Curso Principal, y cada vez dolía más al estar tan cerca.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Orimoto-san?

Sabía que no debía de asombrarse. Era obvio que sus caminos se cruzarían tarde o temprano una vez más pero, jamás se le ocurrió que sería tan pronto. Por enésima vez en el día,, deseó desaparecer y eliminar esa nueva máscara que creó. Se le iba a ser imposible. Después de todo, en la mañana, lo había clasificado como una _basura_ , cosa que él aceptó e incentivó sin mayor inconveniente. Prefirió guardar silencio y perderse en el aleteo de los cuervos del horizonte. Aunque, en realidad, considerando los hechos, su mala suerte estaba floreciendo y desde el fondo de su corazón deseó que esta siguiera y algún maestro apareciera para reprenderlos y así separarlos.

—Conque... el edificio del Curso Principal. Es maravilloso, ¿no lo crees?

Izumi sabía que lo era. Quería apoyarlo, diciendo lo mismo. Nada salió de su garganta.

—Mm.

—Lo siento, empecé a hablar si querer—sonrió.

—Deja de disculparte tanto, es ridículo—sin notarlo, le había seguido la cuerda.

Consideró si era parte de una táctica para hacerla hablar. No podía descifrar sus intenciones, y eso la intrigaba. Al sentir que eran similares en cierto grado, se le era fastidioso.

—Tu sombrero es lindo—sin seguir el hilo de la conversación, dio un cambio radical que la dejó todavía más confundida—. Aunque no va para nada con el uniforme de la escuela.

—¿Es esa tu manera de cambiar de tema? —Izumi arqueó una ceja, arreglándose su sombrero con dos pequeñas salidas que parecían orejas de gatito, color rosa.

—¿Tema? Al parecer no soy ni apto de entablar una conversación normal... —Kouichi se recostó en la baranda al lado de ella, imitando su posición. Brazos cruzados y el rostro al medio—. Orimoto-san, ¿qué te motivó?

—Eso no es de tu incumbén...

—Sé que no eres una persona de ese calibre. Esa impresión me das. ¿Qué te motivó a presentarte de ese modo?

 _Oh_ , pensó, _a eso se refería._

—No lo sé—soltó un suspiro—. No sé qué fue lo que... pasó. Las palabras solo... salieron.

—Sabía que eras una persona amable, no como yo. Alguien digno. Alguien _apto_.

—Para tu información, también estoy aquí en el Curso de Reserva, lo cual no me hace _apta_ —bufó con desdén.

Ahora fue su turno en recibir silencio. Kouichi la examinaba, cauteloso, sigiloso. Incluso triste y con un anhelo... Un anhelo igual al suyo. Eso la frustraba, la frustraba mucho. Por eso no supo cuándo sus ojos se llenaron. Tampoco cómo fue capaz de soportar el dolor y no llorar. No desangrase con agua. Y ahí lo vio a él, ahora, con una expresión sorprendida, culpable y asustada. Él no tenía la culpa pero, ella _quería_ que la tuviera. Podría pasar por alguien gentil, con ciertos problemas de autoestima y seguridad, mas así, sabía que había una clara diferencia. Una clara diferencia que le daba miedo. Pero ella no tenía miedo. Ella entraría. A como dé lugar.

—Definitivamente... definitivamente... ¡Definitivamente entraré al Curso Principal!

Ahí admiró a Kouchi con un semblante opuesto. Esperanzado, iluminado por dentro; roto, quebrado y desesperanzado por dentro. Algo le decía a Izumi que no debía de dejarlo solo. Lo acababa de conocer, pero no debía dejarlo solo. No obstante, sus sentimientos ganaban la batalla. Su orgullo también. Se enfocó en mirar el edificio al cual tanto añora ir, se perdió en él, ignorando sus ganas de sollozar. El puente del corredor se llenó, y fue empujada por varios cuerpos. Viró el rostro y él ya no estaba ahí.

 _Tengo que buscarlo. Tengo... tengo miedo._

* * *

Kouichi sabía muy bien que eran palabras vacías. Palabras que no significaban nada. Él podía querer, desearlo, anhelarlo. Igual sabía que no significaban nada, al él no pasar los requerimientos para entrar al Curso Principal. Era solo un sujeto más de reserva. Por eso él había firmado ese consentimiento extra. Él quería estar al mismo nivel que esa _persona especial_ , ganar reconocimiento, mostrar que él había progresado también e incluso más que esa persona que sigue desde pequeño al descubrir su existencia no correspondida. Debería haberse ido a casa aunque, dubitativo, antes de ir hacia la oficina en donde le esperaría un nuevo destino, se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando y admirando el parque con la fuente de agua que tanto le gusta. No era por el decorado, tampoco por las áreas verdes. Era porque siempre esa _persona especial_ acudía a ese lugar en las tardes y, justo ahora, era el momento correcto. Jamás había estado tan cerca, siempre mirando atentamente desde la azotea.

No supo dónde esconderse cuando lo vio, así que acudió al arbusto más cercano. Se agachó.

 _Ay. Perdón, no vi por donde iba._

 _Ten más cuidado, despistada._

 _¡Ah, boté tus mentas!_

 _Mejor. No son mis favoritas._

Levantó la mirada. No podía creer si fue suerte o infortunio.

* * *

—¡Kimura-kun! ¡Kimura-kun!

Izumi gritaba a diestra y siniestra por Kouichi, creyendo que su eco arribaría a sus oídos. Si el edificio del Curso de Reserva era tan grande, tembló en pensar el laberinto que sería el del Curso Principal. Si mal no tenía entendido, hasta contaba con un invernadero en su interior, en una de las azoteas. También, con cuatro cafeterías y muchas clases. Sabía que la promoción que acababa de ingresar era la clase 04' [2]. No por ser especiales o nada por el estilo. Eran la clase 04', quienes poseían una capacidad distinta. No de amelgar a alguno de los Royal Knights, sino algo trascendental y distinto. Si a Izumi la trasladaban, sería a aquella clase al contar con la misma edad. Los de la clase 99' [3], ya graduados, la minoría había sido capaz de poseer el _don_ de algún Royal Knight, pero también seres Celestiales y espíritus feroces. La clase 02'[4].contó con solo tres alumnos con diferentes habilidades y un estudiante que estuvo envuelto en misterio. Se corrían rumores que hubo un problema entre este y la Academia pero, al final todo se mantuvo en las sombras. La clase 03' [5] también era especial, con un posible candidato a Royal Knight.

—Todos son fantásticos... —miró la palma de su mano, luego la apretó—. Puedo pensar en esas cosas después. Tengo que encontrar a Kimura-kun.

Con certeza, el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada, al percatarse que Kouichi andaba mirando el parque desde una distancia, para luego emprender su camino hacia este. Izumi, por curiosa, había estudiado con detenimiento la estructura de la Academia. Supo encontrar un atajo para ganarlo y así encararlo. Encararlo exactamente sin saber por qué pero, sentía que debía de hacerlo. Algo le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Especialmente porque el siguiente mes se llevaría a cabo un examen especial anual, que determinaría si es que uno seguía siendo digno de un _don_. Si lo poseías, te trasladaban al Curso Principal. A diferencia del examen del Curso de Reserva, el del Curso Principal era incluso más duro. Si no mostrabas poder controlar tu _don_ , serías expulsado al no demostrar mejoría. Esa era la oportunidad que Izumi estaba esperando. Aunque, siendo honesta, no deseaba quitarle el lugar a nadie, al ella tenérsele que cultivar un talento para así ir. Sabía que amaba surcar entre los aires, amar el viento y sentir que era uno con él no bastaba como un talento especial.

Por tal motivo, cuando se chocó con alguien más no reparó en donde se encontraba. Estaba en el parque, eso sí es certero. No entraba en sus planes estrellarse contra otra persona, menos sentir cómo una cositas chiquitas rodaban hacia sus pies, de un color verde claro. Abrió sus ojos verdes, estando sentada en el suelo por la caída, y se dio con un muchacho de ojos azul grisáceo. Su cabello era de un color muy similar, salvo que algo largo y amarrado en una coleta. Le resultaba inusual que un chico tan joven decidiera tener un look tan rebelde, especialmente con una bandana que si no fuera con las franjas amarillas, no iría con el uniforme marrón.

 _¿Uniforme marrón? ... ¡Qué falta de respeto, es del Curso Principal!_

—Ay. Perdón, no sabía por dónde iba—soltó titubeando por los nervios de tan grata presencia.

—Ten más cuidado—y cuando creyó que le ofrecería su mano, cual galante chico del Curso Principal, sus ilusiones se quebraron—. Despistada.

Bueno, ella podía levantarse por su cuenta. Después de todo, Izumi se consideraba una chica bastante independiente.

—¡Ah, boté tus mentas! —recordando el peculiar color del caramelo, vio rodar la última ante sus pies. Creyó que podría compensarlo comprándole una nueva bolsa de caramelos.

—Mejor—su actitud seguía no siendo de su grato agrado. Algo le decía que era un lobo solitario pero, uno de esos lobos solitarios que no mide sus palabras frías pasando como alguien arrogante. Ella sentía que no lo era pero, aún así le fastidiaba en cierto grado—. No son mis favoritas.

Se sentó en la banca de la fuente de agua, viendo el atardecer morir. Los cuervos cantaban, la brisa bailaba. Izumi sintió que la llevaba con ella, escuchando lo que esta le decía, susurrándole al oído. Algo le hablaba con la gran fuerza de un gran huracán. Y no era algo lindo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de nuevo. Se levantó, solo para casi caer al caminar. Su tobillo le dolía y parecía estar lastimado. El chico misterioso alzó por breves segundos su rostro, e Izumi creyó que la ayudaría. Volvió a evitarle la mirada y solo vio que hizo un espacio en la banca.

 _Su amabilidad es muy extraña. Este chico es muy raro. Me pregunto si todos quienes están en el Curso Principal son tan particulares._

Tomó asiento a su lado, mirando el ocaso.

 _A este paso, no podré ir a buscar a Kimura-kun. Espero esté bien. La forma en la que partimos me ha dejado con un mal sabor en la boca. Como si mis palabras lo hubieran hecho considerar algo... muy importante._

El silencio le resultaba reconfortante al lado del chico con la cola de caballo y la bandana. No era hostil y frío, sino más bien cálido. Sentía que había una conexión inusual, mucho más intensa de la que sintió con Kouichi en la mañana. Este día había sido un caos, y creyó que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para presentarse como la persona que realmente es. No la chica presumida y superior de la clase, sino como su verdadero yo. No como una de las millares de personalidades complejas que lleva dentro por viajar constantemente entre Japón e Italia, sin tener un lugar al cual pertenecer.

—De nuevo disculpa por los problemas causados—agachó un poco el rostro, el muchacho sin prestarle atención—. _Mi chiamo_ Izumi Orimoto. Si te lo puedo compensar de alguna manera, me puedes decir.

—No creo que con un tobillo lastimado puedas hacer mucho. Además, te dije que no son de mis favoritas. No es mi color favorito.

—Creí que era por el sabor... —colocó un dedo bajo el mentón, muy curiosa—. El menta es un color lindo. No es ni verde ni azul. Tampoco algo que esté entre ambos. ¡Ah, podría formarse con nuestros colores de cabellos! ¡Si igualamos nuestros colores de cabello [6], se puede formar la menta!

Izumi sujetó un mechón de su cabello y lo juntó con lo que caía de la cola de cabello de él. Los entrelazó sin permiso y formó una sonrisa llena de seguridad. Escuchó los latidos de sus corazones, resonando, sabiendo que pronto iba a iniciar. La cuerda en su interior hacía un clamor, ahora. Ajeno a ella, inútil y sin sentido hasta el final. Sabía que miraba el mundo con desprecio, al igual que él. Por eso, la pregunta salió.

—¿Quién eres?

El chico echó un suspiro y tembló un poco sin saber por qué. Alzó el rostro al cielo, como si buscara algo. Izumi soltó sus cabellos, sabiendo que había sido ignorada de nuevo. Aquello le dolía pero una cálida luz emanaba de él. Ahí reparó en que ese misterioso chico debe de tener algún _don_ especial para estar en ese curso. Quería seguirle preguntando. Quería conocerlo. Deseaba saber más de él.

—¡Mi-na-mo-to-kun!

Retorcido en sus ojos se ve el reflejo de un impávido futuro. Unos ojos rojos llenos de una emoción que le costaba definir. El color menta jamás se le había hecho tan tenebroso como en ese mismo instante. Había algo en la silueta que de la cual emanaba la voz. Pudo escuchar sus delicados pasos acudiendo hacia ellos, dicho color particular siendo el de su corto cabello. Bajo el ojo izquierdo contaba con tres pequeñas franjas negras, e Izumi desvió la mirada para no parecer impertinente. Llevaba un prendedor con un rubí, separando su flequillo hacia la derecha. Ladeó la cabeza, y la sonrisa que formó la paralizó. Algo no le gustaba de esa chica. Izumi se desvanecía en un ayer en el cual no estaba en ese lugar, era solo una chica normal alienada de los demás.

 _La armonía de mi mundo fue una mentira._

El muchacho de apellido Minamoto también la ignoró. Izumi comprendió que quizás, solo quizás, por eso, el menta no era su color preferido. Esa chica intimidaba. Había algo. Algo posesivo y manipulativo.

—¿Compañía...? —se le acercó a ella, examinándola con la mirada. Volvió a ladear el rostro y sonrió. Verle el uniforme marrón confirmó todo. La chica también pertenecía al curso principal—. Blusa blanca, falda gris... ¡Curso de Reserva, qué curioso!

 _No soy un animal exótico._

—Minamoto-kun, tienes que regresar. La instructora Yagami ha estado buscándote todo el día. Kanbara-kun te ha cubierto pero se meterá en problemas. Bueno, no es como si me importara en primer lugar—bufó, cruzando sus brazos.

Izumi se sorprendió al no escuchar respuesta, creyendo que había cercanía entre ambos por el trato tan despreocupado.

—Aaa, de nuevo sin respuesta—sacudió el rostro—. Recuerda que el examen es en un mes. Eres el único que no ha querido despertar su Digispirit, Minamoto-kun.

La rubia creyó ver una señal provenir de la mano del muchacho y, por instinto, se la sostuvo con preocupación, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de él (que pasó desapercibida para la chica intrusa), pero generó fastidio en la otra.

—¿Qué te has creído? —la separó bruscamente. Izumi achicó los ojos con furia, pero se contuvo de decir algo. No deseaba arruinar su probable futura oportunidad de ingresar a donde siempre lo ha deseado y, una suspensión o expulsión no entraba en sus planes—. Alguien sin talento como tú, separada al nacer de aquello con el don, no tienen derecho a mezclarse con nosotros.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —logró decir al final, al hartarle aquella personalidad presuntuosa.

—Más te vale recordarlo, pues en un futuro ese ya no lo será más. Soy Kaeru. ¡Kaeru Nagia! ...Pero puedes decirme...—con destreza, saltó para colocarse en el agua en medio de la pileta, jugando con el mismísimo elemento entre sus dedos. A Izumi se le agrandaron los ojos, llegando a una realización. Por el otro lado, Minamoto seguía de espaldas, probablemente maldiciendo el hecho de que hoy todo se fuera al tacho en su plan de paz y tranquilidad—, Ranamon. Pronto seré conocida como Ranamon, quien posee el Digispirit del Agua. ¡Parte de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios!

 _Esa es la clase 04'. Eso significa que..._

Izumi, tal cámara lenta, observó fijamente al muchacho de apellido Minamoto. Este, a diferencia de la chica de cabello menta, la miró con una expresión que le costó descifrar. Ese chico era más de lo que aparentaba ser, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo a cómo dé lugar.

 _Al igual que Kimura-kun... ¡Kimura-kun, me distraje mucho... debo de encontrarlo!_

No tenía tiempo que perder con esa chica arrogante y mucho menos con el lobo solitario. Aunque, solo aunque, le interesaba el chico. Había hablado con ella, y jamás le devolvió la palabra a la tal Kaeru Nagia (o Ranamon). Izumi pensó en llamarla la próxima vez por su nombre real, al saber que eso la irritaría al querer ser llamada al igual que una de los Guerreros Legendarios. Lo que sí, jamás olvidará, será el característico color menta de su cabello. Dejó una imagen grabada en su mente. Una imagen de terror. De destrucción. Desesperanza. No transmitía lo que un pariente del color verde propone: vida, naturaleza, esperanza. Era todo lo contrario. Una diferencia tan fina como un delgado papel. Aunque, mismos en su propia esencia, incluso si no lo miras.

 _Era un menta catastrófico. Que no vacilaría incluso en destruir para cumplir su cometido. Tendré pesadillas con ello._

Por un segundo, creyó sentir los dedos del chico de cabello azulado rozar con los suyos, impidiendo que se vaya. Volteó, solo para observar a la tal chica que se autoproclama Ranamon estarle tratando de conversar al tal Minamoto y el rotundo silencio que recibía. Se sintió especial por dentro, y siguió corriendo para buscar a Kouichi. Temía no estar a tiempo.

 _Y no sé para qué no estaría a tiempo._

* * *

—Ah, Kimura-kun. Nos alegra que hayas tomado esta decisión.

El lugar era frío. El uniforme escolar negro le apretaba todo el cuerpo. Nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones en un solo día. Solo habían sido palabras vacías que lo llevaron a, finalmente, tomar este rumbo. Por un minuto, creyó que ser ordinario no sería tan malo. Pero gracias a ella... gracias a Izumi y su determinación, notó lo que el también anhelaba.

—Eres quien más capacidad tiene para retener dicho _don_ , de acuerdo a los exámenes realizados los pasados tres meses.

—¿Es esto lo correcto, Director Wallace? —una delicada voz se hizo paso entre la penumbra—. Quiero decir, señor Cherubimon.

—En esta Academia tenemos la misión de desarrollar los _dones_ que yacen muy dentro de estudiantes de preparatoria que sobresalen en actividades correspondientes sea a Guerreros Legendarios, Royal Knights, seres Celestiales... como bien saben que es nuestro caso, instructora Yagami... o quisiera decir Ophanimon; al igual que otros seres perfeccionados que ayudaron en la creación de este mundo años atrás.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la instructora Yagami... Kimura-kun, todavía puedes reconsiderarlo. Ser _normal_ no tiene nada de malo.

—Instructor Takaishi... no, Seraphimon. Este muchacho ya lo ha decidido. Personalmente, tampoco estoy muy convencido pero, tenemos un candidato a _ese_ Digispirit. No podemos perder esta oportunidad.

Los tales Yagami y Takaishi intercambian miradas, y se percatan que Wallace lucía igual de decaído por más que presionara el asunto.

—No tienen de qué preocuparse. Después de todo, alguien como yo, podrá serle de utilidad a alguien. Mientras logre hacer algo digno, que así sea. No me importa nada.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Kimura-kun? —la instructora Yagami deseó acercársele, pero se contuvo—. Significaría...

—Le repito que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. No me importa si suprimen mi yo actual. Ahí no hay nada de valor. Solo alguien que desea olvidarlo todo.

 _Especialmente a esa persona especial que tanto anhelo ver._

—De acuerdo. Entonces prosigamos con esto. Que inicie el proyecto del Digispirit de la Oscuridad.

Kouichi observó el exterior antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Contuvo una lágrima, prometiéndose que no lloraría al igual que Izumi, solo una pequeña plegaria abriéndose paso en su corazón.

 _Por lo menos, me hubiera gustado conocerte de manera personal, Kouji._

* * *

.

.

¡Um, hola! Este es mi primer intento en escribir algo de Frontier. No sé si clasificar esto como un AU, ya que técnicamente lo es pero se mantienen las características del universo de Frontier, como los Diez Guerreros Legendarios. Prometo que el color menta cobra mucha más importancia y esta historia tiene como protagonistas a Kouji e Izumi, con Kouichi y Ranamon desarrollando un papel secundario. Hice un par de anotaciones, así que espero que puedan leerme un ratito más para comprenderlas.

[1] Academia de los Royal Knights: Fui por el nombre de Royal Knights, ya que es lo más común. Sonaba raro de los Diez Guerreros Legendarios, al ser solo 10, y como es una academia... sería imposible que solo hayan 10 alumnos.

[2] Clase 04': Alude a Digimon Frontier, al ser la cuarta temporada. Sería la clase de... supongo que ya se hacen una idea.

[3] Clase 99': Creo que se hacen una idea de los integrantes ya graduados de esta clase, que serían los chicos de Adventure.

[4] Clase 02': Nuevamente, creo que ya van atando los hilos a lo que voy con 02.

[5] Clase 03': Los chicos de Tamers. Ellos siguen estudiando, así que serían los _senpai_ de los de la clase 04'.

[6] "¡Si igualamos nuestros colores de cabello, se puede formar la menta!": la frase igualar nuestros colores de cabello, alude al título de este fanfic. "Kami" se puede leer como "papel", "cabello" o "Dios".

[7] Kaeru Nagia: es el nombre "humano" que le otorgué a Ranamon, junto a una apariencia que mantiene algunas características suyas. Kaeru significa Rana, pero en este caso se lee con los kanjis "下会流" = Kaeru. 下 (ka) 会 (e) 流 (ru) & "凪我" = Nagia. 凪 (Nagi) 我 (a). Su nombre significaría algo como: Calma marina egoísta bajo una reunión de exilio. El我es un kanji antiguo de la Era Heian, lo cual indica que Ranamon provine de una clase afluente al tener un Kanji que se encuentra en desuso.

Espero haya sido de su agrado! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Pez ángel

**Nota de Autora:** Este Fic participa en la actividad "Universo de Colores" del topic Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Basado ligeramente en los conceptos de Main Course y Reserve Course Students de la saga Danganronpa, al igual que la temática que envuelve al personaje de Hajime Hinata.**

 **Color:** Menta

 **Pareja:** Kouzumi (Kouji x Izumi). Kouichi juega un rol importante (he por ello que está en la portada con Izumi). **No es triángulo amoroso**. Ranamon también es relevante a lo largo de la historia.

 **Temática:** AU

 **Respuesta a Reviews:**

 _Rinny_ : ¡Gracias por el Review! Entiendo que haya resultado algo enredado, mala costumbre mía jaja. Agradezco de corazón el hecho que te haya parecido interesante. Ojalá disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **Kami-iro Awase**

 _Igualando el color de Dios_

 **.**

 _«El color es un medio para ejercer influencia directa sobre el alma: el color es la tela, el ojo el macillo, y el alma es el piano con sus cuerdas.»_ — Wassily Kandinsky

 **.**

 **I** **I**

 **La chica que anhelaba transformarse en un pez ángel**

 **.**

 **.**

※※※

「Con ambas manos, saca aquel pez... Usa mis manos y estruja a ese pez. La envidio, me burlo, ¡sufre más por mí!」

※※※

Había pasado un mes.

Un mes catastrófico en donde no sabía en dónde se encontraba parada. Se preguntaba el por qué Dios había creado un mundo tan cruel y bello a la vez. Deseaba destruir ese mismo mundo con la punta de sus dedos, quebrando la realidad que conocía. Miró con desdén el parque desde el puente del edificio del Curso de Reserva, y tomó noción que el chico de apellido Minamoto siempre acudía. Ver su cola de caballo surcar por los aires hizo que le provocara jugar con el viento. Izquierda; derecha. _Swipe_ , _swipe_. _Swoosh_ , _swoosh_. Izumi sonrió, y no supo por qué. Debería ser incapaz de sonreír pero, aún así lo hizo. Había sido un mes oscuro, cubierto en las tinieblas y en las sombras desde que ingresó a la Academia Royal Knights. Se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, al saber que pudo haberlo evitado si no abría su bocota ese predestinado día.

 _Kimura-kun está muerto, Izumi. Asesinado brutalmente. Nos mandaron a todos a casa. ¿La peor parte? Solo yo lo sé._

Porque luego de ese encuentro entre Minamoto y Kaeru Nagia, en vez de partir a casa, deambuló más de tres horas. Tres horas buscando a Kouichi, con el presentimiento estrujándole la garganta sin dejarla respirar. Ahogándola en un tanque que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo, sin saber quién era el culpable de llenarlo hasta el tope. Quizás haya sido ella misma la perpetradora de dicho acto. Si no se hubiera distraído, hubiera seguido su corazonada, podría ser, tal vez, que estuviera ahora mirando el atardecer con él, hablando sobre sus sueños y aspiraciones sobre el Curso Principal. Apoyándose mutuamente para ingresar a donde creían que pertenecían. Es por eso que sentía que no estaba en su derecho de haber recibido una carta de la Junta Directiva, invitándola a formar parte de la Clase 04', luego de los exámenes probatorios mensuales... Y observar a Minamoto era lo único que la tranquilizaba y le quitaba la culpabilidad de encima.

Una tenue luz. Cálida. Amable. Tibia.

Oscuridad. Carmesí. Sangre. Cuerpo semi-carbonizado.

Izumi se abrazó a sí misma, recordando el evento. El simple hecho de abrir una puerta cualquiera, llevó a que descubriera el cadaver de Kouichi. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que una simple girada de perilla cambiaría su mundo en 360. Especialmente el saber que la mantuvieron en silencio, para que nada saliera a la prensa. La Academia debía de mantener su prestigio, inclusive más luego de aquél incidente del alumno de la Clase 02'. Los rumores iban a que tuvo un caso de doble personalidad, o simplemente le nacía ser manipulativo, cruel, y un tirano. La suspensión se le mantiene hasta ahora, incapaz de graduarse por más que sus tres compañeros ya lo hayan hecho. Echó un suspiro, y miró de nuevo al muchacho de cabello azulado. Jugó con el viento, y levantó su bandana. Volvió a sentir una conexión extraña, y se detuvo. Seguía intrigada con su presencia, y deseaba comprenderlo. Comprenderlo tanto como quisiera haber hecho con Kouichi. El simple hecho que haya sucedido el día que se conocieron, le generó temor a que si entablaba una relación amical con Minamoto acabaría en desastre.

 _Todos quienes me rodean acaban en una catástrofe._

Sostuvo la carta entre sus manos, conteniendo las ganas de romperla. Apretujó sus dientes con frustración y golpeó la pared del puente con su pie. Aquél dolor no era nada comparado con el de su corazón. Por ello siguió y siguió. Tanto así que los gritos ahogados salieron de su garganta, ella deslizándose de a poco en su pequeña burbuja de delirio. Hebras rubias descendieron con su figura, ojos esmeralda mezclándose en el ocaso. Sollozó más de tres veces, y dejó caer el papel. Ya nada le importaba. Solo quedaba seguir adelante, con la frente en alto. Juró que por una de las rejillas, el chico de ojos plomos había presenciado su acto pero, la distancia era tan grande que lo pasó como una ilusión. Irónicamente, presentía que había una relación retorcida entre él y Kouichi Kimura. No sabía por qué. Eso no le gustaba. Porque ese mismo _no saber por qué_ , llevó a que no persiguiera al chico con baja autoestima.

Cuando vio una estrella salir en el cielo, supo que debería estar en casa, empacando. Iba a vivir en la Academia de ahora en adelante. Iba a ser parte del Curso Principal, con un _don_ que siempre creyó absurdo y nada trivial. Una ráfaga de viento deseó llevarse la carta de la Junta Directiva pero, con un sutil movimiento de sus dedos, la detuvo a medio camino.

 _Quién hubiera dicho que en verdad mi gusto de ser una con el viento haya sido un don ante los ojos de ellos._

—Ante sus ojos, todo puede tener un _don_ si es rentable a futuro.

La piel de Izumi se erizó. No había detectado presencia alguna y, ahí, estaba una silueta en la penumbra del corredor del puente del edificio del Curso de Reserva. Pasos delicados, una voz airosa y suave que podría hacerte sentir que flotas en nubes de colores, solo para saber realmente que entras a un profundo letargo de oscuridad. Sacudió el rostro, retrocediendo un poco. Procuró no hablar antes de pensar, ya que al ser una chica muy independiente, sería capaz de decir algo apresurado y echar todo a perder.

—Se ha presenciado hace poco, creo yo—uno, dos, tres pasos. Se detuvo, y colocó un dedo bajo el mentón, ladeando el rostro a cuarenta y cinco grados—. Lastimosa muerte, si me permites decirlo. Esta Academia está corrupta hasta el centro si es que cubren una muerte de ese calibre por no llamar la atención de la prensa luego del muchachito que se juraba el Emperador hace unos años atrás. Pero bueno, qué más da—agitó la mano libre, muy despreocupado—. Solo era una reserva más. Nunca fue algo de valor.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel!? —Izumi se tapó la boca tal cual salieron las palabras. Sabía que había caído en una trampa, y no sabía por qué—. Kimura-kun... Kimura-kun era un buen chico. No merecía una muerte así.

—La muerte no es generosa con nadie. Uno no puede planearla, a no ser que tengas un cómplice, seas un suicida, o simplemente cuentes con la suerte que todo salga de acuerdo a tu plan de crear tu propio asesinato—alzando ambos hombros, y una sonrisa que se translucía en la oscuridad, la silueta fue revelada bajo la luz de la luna, al las estrellas estar brillando en el firmamento—. No es para nada bello. Las personas sin un _don_ están destinadas a ser marginadas pero, yo sé que pueden brillar incluso más que aquellos con el _don_ de poseer algún ser Digital de la creación de este mundo. Pueden ser capaces de traer orden y armonía a este nuevo mundo que sigue sumido en caos.

Ante el mirar de Izumi, el hombre a quién tenía al frente podía aparentar ser un niño de la escuela primaria de la Academia Royal Knights. Un cabello rubio mucho más claro que el suyo, con lo que parecía ser alas blancas decorativas que salían de los lados. Unos ojos pastel, que le costaba saber si eran púrpuras o azules. Una sonrisa que no le brindaba calidez ni luz. Un ser que era la misma manifestación del gris. Ni blanco, ni negro. Un punto medio entre la luz y la oscuridad.

 _Por más que su apariencia parezca la de un niño, algo me dice que tiene un poder e inteligencia que supera los de cualquier adulto..._

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido pero, no creo que sea para tanto, Orimoto-san.

—C-Cómo.. ¿Cómo sabes mí...? —titubeó, sin dejar de retroceder cada paso que el misterioso individuo daba, acortando la distancia.

—No es necesario alarmarse, Orimoto-san. ¿O prefieres Izumi-san? De todas maneras, las noticas se corren rápido. Un pajarito me contó que habían trasladado a un alumno del Curso de Reserva al Curso Principal y me urgía la _pronta_ necesidad de conocerle. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que se trataría de tan hermosa dama.

Por primera vez, su saliva resultó arenosa y dura. Insípida y asquerosa.

—Repito que no hay nada que temer. Solo quería conocerte y presentarme—estirando su mano, esperando un apretón que jamás recibió, sonríe con inocencia—. Mi nombre es Komeru Akarinagashi. A-ka-ri-na-ga-shi. Muy enredado, ¿no lo crees? Puedes decirme solo Akari. Un placer.

— _Piaccere_ , Akarinagashi-san—procurando no enredarse, Izumi emplea el apellido completo, sintiéndose incapaz de decirle _luz_ [1] a algo tan sumido en tinieblas.

—Vaya, me sorprende que hayas podido decirlo de una sola—aplaudiendo, muy entretenido, el chico detiene su caminar—. Espero podamos cruzar caminos pronto. Lo puedo presentir. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una reunión a la cual debo de atender. _Buonanotte_ , Izumi-chan.

 _¡¿Izumi-chan?! ¡Pero que coraje!_

Cerró sus ojos, contando hasta diez para responder algo coherente sin nada de ira. Cuando los abrió, ya no había nadie. Creyó que pudo haber sido un pigmento de su exhausta imaginación. Se dejó caer, rendida, y procuró no quebrarse. Sabía que no había sido una simple ilusión. Esa persona había sido real. Tenebrosamente real. Incluso, pudo jurar haberle visto un tatuaje morado en partes del cuerpo.

 _Eso definitivamente sí fue una ilusión. Alguien tan... gris. Ni luz ni oscuridad. Un punto medio inexistente. Creo que tendré más pesadillas de nuevo._

※※※

Kouji juró verla llorar, pero no estaba seguro. El atardecer nubló su vista y perdió con rapidez el interés. Fundiéndose con los colores pasteles del puente, comprendió que solo se trató de un espejismo de aquella chica que aparentó ser un ángel ante sus ojos. Sacudió el rostro con fervor. Era una exageración inclusive para sí mismo. Poníendolo de forma sencilla, era la primera persona que se le acercaba sin saber nada de él. Nada de su familia. Nada de su _don_. Nada de nada. Ni de sus calificaciones y tampoco de su cualidad descomunal con el Digispirit de la Luz, el cual se igualaba con el de Takuya Kanbara (claro, salvo que él sí aceptaba de manera tranquila su popularidad, mientras que Kouji la evadía como lobo solitario buscando una luna a la cual aullar). Creyó que esa chica rubia podría ser su luna, aunque volvió a pensar que de nuevo era una exageración al ser un encuentro a destiempo y nada más.

Acomodó su bandana, que hasta hace unos momentos había querido salir volando por una _inusual_ ráfaga de viento que no lo dejaba en paz. Sacó el Digivice de su bolsillo y admiró el Digispirit. Seguía sin creer que algo tan iluminado, tan puro y tan claro fuese su Talento. ¿La Luz? ¿Alguien tan frío como él? Lo más lógico sería el Digispirit del Hielo. O quizás algún Royal Knight solitario como Alphamon. Pero no. La Junta Directiva tomó su _aura en sí_ como un Talento.

 _Sobretodo la instructora Yagami._

Lo guardó con delicadeza en el pantalón marrón del uniforme, y acomodó la corbata bajo el chaleco. Jaló un poco las mangas de la chaqueta, y siguió su camino. Poco a poco, las estrellas salían para brillar con esplendor en el cielo, titilando tal cuento de hadas. Ya no escuchaba los cuervos, y solo el sonido de la fuente de agua. La sonrisa nerviosa de la chica de ojos jazmín regresó a su mente, e hizo un chasquido con los dientes.

—Izumi... ¿no?

 _Esto es ridículo._

No era usual en él meditar tanto en una persona pero, algo en ella lo había cautivado. No fue su belleza, tampoco su acercamiento. Sino un _no se qué_ de su interior. Que algo más yacía ahí. Un corazón roto, quebrado y pegado con curitas que poco a poco iban perdiendo el pegamento. Suspiró, decidido de que en verdad ya era hora de regresar a los dormitorios. El cantar de los grillos y las luciérnagas fueron señales suficientes. Aunque, conociendo su mala suerte últimamente, algo estaba predestinado a suceder... y eso mismo pasó.

—Mi-na-mo-to-kun~.

El perfil de Kaeru Nagia (autoproclamada Ranamon), se hizo paso bañándose en los rayos de luz de luna. Juguetones, sus mocasines rosados hacían _tip tap_ en el asfalto rocoso del parque del campus. Barrió su corto cabello menta hacia la derecha, alzando el mentón y bajando sus ojos carmesí, junto aquella extraña marca de nacimiento de tres rayas debajo del derecho. Juntó sus brazos, lista para hablar.

—De nuevo no fuiste a clase.

Kouji se siguió de largo.

—¡Y yo que vengo aquí a tratar de conversar! —indignada por el trato, Kaeru decidió perseguirlo—. La instructora Yagami está preocupada por ello. En realidad, todos lo estamos. ¡Claro que yo no! —soltó una evidente tos falsa que generó una diminuta vena de enfado en Kouji—. Como iba diciendo... Minamoto-kun, desde el día de la entrega oficial de los Digispirits hace más de cinco meses atrás no has regresado a clases. Demonios, eso significa que no asistes desde la ceremonia de Ingreso.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Respondiste! —ladeando el rostro y haciendo un gesto de aplauso en conjunto, le sigue el paso como un perrito faldero—. Ya pero, en serio. Nosotros hemos sido bendecidos al nacer con un _don_ , separados de aquellos sin Talento. Personas sin importancia y con una existencia mínima y miserable. ¡Deberías sentirte especial! Sobretodo porque recibiste el Digispirit de la Luz... el Espíritu de AncientGarurumon duerme en él, en la forma de Lobomon.

 _Ya lo sé. Lo sé muy bien._

Kaeru le tomó la delantera, estirando sus brazos en el horizonte. Kouji creyó haber visto una imagen similar antes pero, la difuminó rápidamente de su mente. No era momento de recordar cosas de un pasado del cual, en primer lugar, recordaba muy poco. Su corto cabello menta bailó en las caricias de la ráfaga, pero ella seguía dándole la espalda. Juntó ambas manos por detrás, y sus hombros lucían temblar un poco.

—Eso es maravilloso, ¿sabes? A diferencia tuya, yo... creí que recibiría algo mejor. Claro que, obviamente, no me hace sentir menos especial el hecho de recibir el Digispirit del agua. Ranamon fue grandiosa. Es solo que... en las historias, alguien brillaba más que ella... Kazemon. Me hubiera gustado recibir ese Digispirit pero, digamos que jamás se me dieron bien las cosas que involucraran precisión con el viento. Como por ejemplo la arquería. Siempre me sentí más cómoda con el agua. Es transparente. Inolora. Incolora. A diferencia de las personas. Puedes ver a través de ella sin ningún problema. Las personas cargan muchos colores, a diferencia del agua.

Con una pirueta, pretendió sonreír.

—¿En qué te desempeñaste, Minamoto-kun?

Kouji volvió a optar por el silencio, al sus memorias estar evocando un recuerdo para nada placentero con todas esas palabras.

—Ley del hielo. Bueno, en el futuro desearás haber querido entablar más conversación conmigo ya que seré la grandiosa Ranamon al graduarme de esta Academia... —y apretujó su muñeca derecha—, a como dé lugar. Voy a demostrar que soy mejor que _ella_.

 _Sigue con tu soliloquio. No quiero verme involucrado en estas cosas._

Pero aún así, a Kouji le costaba dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Izumi, junto a la silueta de Kaeru. Algo había ahí. Algo extraño. Sobretodo porque involucraba el color menta... y él odia ese color.

 _Lo odio como nada más en el mundo._

Sin embargo, repentinamente, antes de que divagara más de la cuenta, sintió un descomunal dolor en todo el cuerpo. El pecho; cabeza; brazos; articulaciones; huesos. Todo le estrujaba. Todo le dolía. Una sensación descomunal de agonía, tristeza y soledad manifestada en punzadas. Se retorció, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Kaeru, todavía distraída en su discurso, tomó noción de lo sucedido cuando oyó un grito ahogado de Kouji. No supo qué hacer, entrando en un lapso de pánico. Se retorcía, jalándose el cabello, las estrellas iluminando unos ojos plomos carentes de vida. Estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—Ayuda... debo de buscar ayuda... —murmurando, los ojos carmesíes de la chica autoproclamada Ranamon buscaban alguna señal pero, nada se le venía a la cabeza. Observó la fuente de agua, creyendo poder usarla. Sacó un Digivice Menta, su Digispirit reluciendo en la pantalla. Tragó saliva, su mano flaqueando—. Yo puedo hacer esto... yo puedo...

Su plan era simple. Muy simple. Solo necesitaba la confianza suficiente para poder manejar el agua y rociarlo para hacerlo reaccionar. Aunque, la oscuridad que se apoderaba del ambiente, estaba comiéndose su inseguridad. Quizás ella no era tan buena. Quizás no podría deslumbrar. Quizás no era lo suficientemente _apta_ y recibió a Ranamon como un premio de compensación. Solo observaba tinieblas y oscuridad a su alrededor. Una voz llamando a su corrupto y quebrado corazón, lleno de envidia. Envidia hacia alguien de un pasado lejano.

 _«_ _Estás rota por dentro. Déjate consumir. Tú, vanidosa, pretenciosa. Te quiebras siendo algo que no eres. Déjate llevar. Déjate absorber. Cae. Cae en este abismo. Este abismo que tú misma creaste. Cae, porque nadie te sostendrá. Cae, porque es la única salida. Cae, porque tú quieres caer._ _»_

 _Slap._

—Minamoto-san.

Cabello castaño corto. Un vestido celeste con decoraciones blancas. Una pequeña bufanda rosa y aretes amarillos. Ojos canela llenos de preocupación maternal. Ella se encontraba agachada, ayudando al chico de la cola de caballo a recomponerse. Lo sujetó de los hombros, levantándole el mentón. Kaeru creyó ver un par de lágrimas en los ojos de Kouji, y deseó golpearse por su vacilación. Creyó haber arrojado ese miedo hace mucho. Un miedo ilógico hacia una persona que ha dejado que manipule cada acción suya hacia el futuro. Una persona que sabe que no la recuerda a ella, porque fue un pasado infantil de pocos meses de vivencia. Incluso creyó escuchar una voz hablándole, incentivándola hacia una oscuridad de la cual sería imposible escapar.

—Nagia-san.

La instructora de la Clase 04' abrazó a Kouji, colocando gentilmente el rostro de él en su hombro, quien lucía sumamente confundido por lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, pero sin lugar a protestas por lo agotado que se encontraba. El muchacho no sabía ni qué pensar pero, solo algo se abrió paso en su corazón.

 _La instructora Yagami es cálida._

—Maestra... —anonadada, Kaeru acude hacia ambos, apretando sus nudillos—. Acaba de... acaba de darle un...

—Nagia-san, ¿crees poder darme una mano? Aunque no lo parezca, Minamoto-san pesa un poco—con una sonrisa iluminada, aparenta un semblante despreocupado—. Te recomiendo guardar el Digivice, no lo vayas a perder.

Kaeru observó su mano y, efectivamente, ahí seguía el aparato. Parpadeó más de tres veces, el _slap_ resonando en sus oídos. Su prendedor de rubí brilló con la luna, y prefirió ahorrarse las preguntas. Sabía que la instructora Yagami acababa de bofetear a Kouji. Quizás debió haber hecho eso ella, ahorrándose un viaje hacia un repugnante pasado.

—Sí, tiene razón—nerviosa, lo hizo en el bolsillo de la falda.

—Nagia-san, sé que no debí recurrir a la violencia pero, una muy querida persona me enseñó que, en casos especiales, es necesaria esta toma de acciones—le extendió la mano libre. Kaeru le dio la suya, ayudándola a incorporarse con el cuerpo de Kouji, que andaba en un estado semi-paralizado—. Entiendo que haya dudas en ti. Como profesora, te recomiendo que por favor no te dejes llevar por esos impuros impulsos. Hay una persona especial y maravillosa en ti. Al igual que en todos...

La chica de cabello menta mordió sus labios. La instructora Yagami no entendía. No comprendía su dolor. Su angustia. Su pasado. No comprendía. Aunque, de cierta manera, una pequeña luz liberó la oscuridad que la estaba corrompiendo.

—¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí...? —logró preguntar.

—Estaba haciendo mis rondas, procurando que alumnos traviesos no deambularan a deshoras—guiñó un ojo con picardía. Kaeru presintió que mentía pero, prefirió creerle—. Escuché unos gritos y me di con la sorpresa de que estaban aquí. Hace tiempo que no veía a Minamoto-san. Creo que hasta ha crecido un poco desde la Ceremonia de Ingreso, hehe.

—Instructora Yagami, debería ser un poco más firme. Poseyendo un Digispirit tan poderoso, Minamoto-kun debería aprender a sacarle el máximo provecho y brillar ante los demás. Demostrar que es superior ante todos. Hemos sido bendecidos con un _don_ al nacer. ¡Si yo fuera usted, estaría persiguiéndolo sin descanso para que asista a clases! Con tan maravilloso y digno Digispirit... debería aprender de la mejor. De alguien como usted.

—Nagia-san... no todo en la vida es el Talento o el _don_. Por eso mismo, no voy tras Minamoto-san. No pienso presionarlo y sacárselo a la fuerza. Va en contra de mis principios—bajando la mirada por breves segundos, se recupera con una tibia sonrisa.

Kaeru sacudió el rostro y pestañeó. Creía estar viendo y escuchando cosas. No notó el dilema en los ojos de su querida maestra. La profesora que la Clase 04' ama con gran fervor. La única que se había dedicado a unir a una clase desastrosa y caótica. Una clase en la que cada uno andaba por su cuenta. Se desvivió por ellos y, sabía que si alguien les quitaba a su adorada maestra, todos perderían las esperanzas al sérseles arranchado alguien tan preciado para ellos.

—Nagia-san, tú también eres una magnífica persona. Por favor, no pierdas vista de ello—al no haber respuesta, soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¿Solo estaban ustedes dos aquí?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Nada en especial. Para saber si debía de regresar en búsqueda de más alumnos traviesos. Fue toda una odisea sacar a Kanbara-kun del campo de fútbol—dicho eso, miró de reojo sus alrededores.

Kaeru no se sintió muy convencida pero, lo pasó por alto. Por un instante, meditó las palabras de la maestra, creyendo que tal vez, solo tal vez, alguien más había estado entre ellos, especialmente en su momento de duda. Alguien que deseaba ingresar en su corazón y corromperla. Corromperla porque estaba vulnerable.

Alguien quiso adueñarse de ella pero, lo pasó como paranoia al no atreverse a controlar su Digispirit. Podría alardear pero, francamente, no había sido capaz de emplearlo de manera apropiada hasta ahora.

Sin nada más que decir, emprendieron rumbo hacia los dormitorios. Kouji escuchó la conversación atentamente, sin la capacidad de decir algo al respecto. Había querido objetar. Dar su punto de vista o perspectiva pero, no supo cuál era exactamente este. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Su pecho le dolía y le estrujaba. Una conexión inusual hacia alguien. Un sufrimiento ajeno. Algo que no era con exactitud suyo, e igual podía vivirlo en carne propia. Tanto así que inclusive podía creer escuchar pensamientos desconocidos. Una mala sensación. Temible. Solo oscuridad.

 _Lo único que corre en mi cabeza en este instante... es... incoherente. La voz de alguien más retumba en mi mente._

 _«_ _Yo solo quería ser el protagonista de mi propia historia. Ahora lo seré. De este modo, podré caminar al lado de esa persona que tanto importa para mí. Podré ser alguien digno y estar de pie a su lado. Una persona de la cual Kouji pueda sentirse orgullosa._ _»_

—Izumi...

Kouji no supo por qué pero, con solo decir el nombre de aquella chica, su corazón se tranquilizó, siguiendo de manera autónoma los pasos de la instructora Yagami, quién seguía llevándolo apoyado en su hombro, y Kaeru Nagia. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar. Las palpitaciones disminuyeron, y supo que lo mismo sucedía con aquél otro ser con el que había establecido una conexión. Evocó recuerdos felices. Recuerdos que había olvidado y que estaba recordando. Recuerdos de un tiempo perdido que maldecía no recordar con claridad.

※※※

Kaeru volvió a soñar.

Estaba teniendo un sueño tan claro como un cristal.

Se sentía una dulce eternidad.

No sabía distinguir si era la realidad o ficción.

Solo sabe que volvió a soñar.

Vio al pez ángel flotar, así que supo que sí era un sueño.

Que escapaba de la mansión. Se escabullía. Huía de los sirvientes para ir a llorar.

Sí, a llorar. Porque a Kaeru Nagia no se le tenía permitido llorar, especialmente frente a sus padres. El prestigio, los qué dirán. Siendo descendiente de una familia noble del Periodo Heian no podía permitir que la gente ordinaria la vea llorar. Por ese motivo detestaba a la gente que no era especial. Tenían más privilegios y libertades humanas que ella... además que contaban con un color de cabello normal.

Ella no. Ella era _especial_ después de todo. Lo había heredado luego de generaciones.

No notó cuando llegó a la colina, observando el perfil de la ciudad sumiéndose en el crepúsculo. La niña de ocho años se dejó caer, y sollozó. Sollozó y sollozó.

Ahora el sueño se transformó.

Salón de clases. Muchas voces. Muchas risas.

Risas feas. Risas burlonas.

Ahí _ella_. Frente a frente. _Ella_ , quien le arruinó la vida. _Ella_ , quien solía ser su amiga. _Ella_ , la hipócrita que por condescendencia e interés personal se hizo su amiga, creyendo que ganaría algo.

Ahora solo la lastimaba. _Bullying_. Por el color de cabello. Por sobresalir en los deportes acuáticos. Ser de una familia de prestigio. Ganar competencias nacionales e internacionales con solo ocho años. Tener reconocimiento nacional y mundial.

 _Ella_ creyó que sería capaz de anclarse a ese _don_ si es que pasaba tiempo a su lado. Solo simple interés. Malicia infantil. Todo inició con una simple conversación.

—¡Qué lindo tu color de cabello! Me encantaría tenerlo igual al tuyo. Es precioso~.

—N-N-No es gran cosa... creo.

—¡Para nada! ¡Quisiera igualar mi color de cabello al tuyo! El mío es rubio. No es común en Japón pero, ¡igual es común en el mundo, como esas modelos de Estados Unidos!

—Mm...

—¿Te estoy fastidiando? ¿Estoy hablando mucho? Papá y mamá dicen que hablo hasta por los codos...

Kaeru recordó que rió mucho, porque nadie nunca le había hablado tanto. Todos se alejaban de ella, porque era diferente. Pero _ella_ no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—K-K-Kaeru... Kaeru Nagia.

—¡Pero que nombre tan bonito! ¡Entonces Nagi-chan!

—¿¡N-N-Nagi-chan!?

Recordó que en ese momento se avergonzó más de la cuenta, porque nadie nunca le había puesto un apelativo cariñoso. Ni sus propios padres.

—¡Sip, Nagi-chan! Soy Zei Korimoto, ¡sé que seremos grandes amigas!

 _Ella_ era un ángel. Para Kaeru, los ángeles siempre tenían cabello rubio porque las historias siempre los describían así. En ese momento, creyó que esos cuentos detallaban con viveza la realidad.

Por eso, cuando en el sueño escuchó _amigas_ , recordó a los primeros que tuvo.

Sucedió un día cualquiera o, en realidad, cualquiera para cualquier persona. Para ella no. Era la primera vez, luego de mucho tiempo, que sus padres decidieron sacarla de paseo.

El sueño, tan realista, le recordó la sensación de su mejilla dar contra el vidrio de la exhibición del acuario. Solo ella, en un pequeño mundo. Se sentía en un gran tanque. Se sintió identificada con aquellas criaturas marinas. Con los maravillosos colores del pez ángel que observaba, solitario, en ese mismo tanque. Brillante. Deslumbrante. Un ángel del océano. La conexión especial cuando sus dedos se movieron y formó burbujas dentro, las cuales el pececillo iba reventar por pura curiosidad. Kaeru lo hizo una vez más, y el animalito también.

Rió y rió.

 _Glup. Glup._

Kaeru abrió sus pequeños labios, contándole un secreto al mismo pez ángel, regresando al acuario por su cuenta el mismo día que Zei Korimoto le ofreció su amistad. El pez ángel es quien sabe el secreto desde ese día. Para Kaeru, _ella_ era un ángel. Por ese mismo motivo, anhelaba transformarse en un pez ángel para brillar con esos mismos colores.

Quería seguir su ejemplo.

La mente de Kaeru era tan compleja como un caleidoscopio.

Eso lo descubrió cuando _ella_ la traicionó, quebrándole las alas a aquella pequeña chica que anhelaba transformarse en un pez ángel.

Kaeru se vio a sí misma en el sueño, sacando con ambas manos aquél pez que la contenía.

—Solo deseaba ser su amiga, ¿será eso malo?

Sacó uno más, que contenía sonrisas, que estaba desbordándose por la cantidad.

—¿Quién fue el creador de este tanque que va a explotar? ¿Yo?

Por eso, cuando vio ese recuerdo clave, se ahogó en burbujas al escucharse a sí misma, a los ocho años, decírselo a _ella_ , susurrando como un averiado artilugio.

—Realmente eres un ángel, Zei-chan.

Pero solo Dios es quién sabe el pasado de Kaeru y lo que hay en su corazón. Un motivo. Quizás ese sea el motivo. Quizás por eso cuando el bullying inició, quebró todo. Rompió todo. Se descontroló.

La ahogó.

Sí. La ahogó.

La ahogó.

Ahogó.

Ahogó.

 _Glup. Glup._

Con su _don_.

 _Glup. Glup._

La hacía sufrir. Sufrir mucho. Era golpeada. Pateada. Marginada. Le cortaron el cabello en mechones desiguales. Ella, quien lo tenía tan largo como su ángel predilecto. Ella, que quería deslumbrarlo como el pez ángel que anhelaba ser. Le sorprendió que no volviera a crecer. Podría ser hereditario. Ella heredó ese cabello. El color. Los cortes desiguales seguían ahí y no se iban. _Ella_ había sido una criatura angelical ante sus ojos, para al final transformarse en un ser demoníaco.

Por eso usó ambas manos y estrujó a ese pez.

Y cuando lo hizo, despertó. Despertó porque recordó ese paseo a la piscina local. Ese paseo donde, resentida, envidiándola, la forma en la que se burlaba de ella y la hacía sufrir, la ahogó. Solo moviendo sus dedos. Jugando con el agua. Salió igual que un pez muerto. Panza arriba. Le causó gracia. Rió. Ahora mismo, despierta, también lo estaba haciendo.

Fue corriendo hacia el baño, observando su marca de tres rayas de nacimiento bajo el ojo, y se lavó el rostro. El sueño que había tenido no había sido normal. Recordó todo. Y lo seguía haciendo. Miró el espejo y volvió a ver a su yo de ocho años reflejada, regresando al inicio del sueño. En donde corría y huía de la mansión para llorar. Llorar porque había matado a alguien. Había _asesinado_ a alguien. A su _amiga_. Se encontraba mirando la ciudad, sollozando y sollozando.

Escuchó unos pasos en el césped, y dejó de llorar. Viró el rostro, y ahí estaba él. El clásico amigo de la infancia que aparece en los clásicos momentos. Salvo que no lo consideraba _amigo de la infancia_ porque nunca había interactuado con él. Solo era un niño que siempre jugaba cerca a ese lugar, en donde ella siempre suele escapar cuando quiere llorar. Desde que tiene uso de razón, siempre lo veía ahí. Por eso _amigo de la infancia_. Siempre había querido usar esa palabra, así que lo etiquetó al chico de esa manera desde hacía años en su mente, claro está.

—¿Por que siempre lloras?

Kaeru se secó las lágrimas, incrédula.

—No estoy llorando...

—Tonta. Todas las personas que dicen eso, han estado llorando.

Se quedó en silencio, incapaz de creer que ese chico también la había mirado todo ese tiempo.

—Por tu culpa ya no puedo comer mentas.

—¿Por qué tendría la culpa de eso? —recuerda con viveza que aguantó una risa.

—Porque ahora asocio las mentas con algo salado. Las lágrimas son saladas. Y tu pelo es menta. Por eso.

—No tiene sentido—volvió a recordar que un sollozo se mezcló con un hipo.

—Llorar no tiene sentido. Por eso no lloro. Porque si lloro, le estoy dando el gusto a la persona que me ha lastimado—también recordó que lo vio muy triste.

—¿Quieres llorar ahorita?

—Tonta.

Kaeru dedujo que sí, y se abstuvo de preguntar.

—No pienso llorar por la persona que odio.

Kaeru se sintió identificada y ofendida. Ella estaba llorando por la persona que odiaba. Estaba llorando por _ella_. Y eso era un insulto hacia su propia fortaleza. Kaeru la había asesinado. Y ahí estaba ella, llorando. Nada tenía sentido. Por eso se sintió ofendida.

Y se hundió mucho más en el tanque que ella creó. El pez ángel nadó, guiándola hacia alguna parte.

 _Glup. Glup._

El sueño se deshizo, y despertó agitada. Sudorosa inclusive. Instantes atrás soñó que se había despertado pero, eso había sido parte del sueño. Lo supo cuando se peñizcó sin piedad alguna y el dolor apareció. Al igual que en ese sueño dentro del sueño, acudió al baño para lavarse el rostro. El reloj digital de pared decía 3:00AM. Se golpeó con ligereza las mejillas y echó un suspiro. Abrió los ojos luego de ello, y le pareció ver una silueta envuelta en sombras detrás suyo. Giró el cuerpo, escalofriada. Deseó vomitar, y se contuvo. Creyó estar a salvo, pero manos iban directo hacia su corazón, al igual que en la tarde. En el reflejo del espejo, observó alas de un ángel saliendo de la cabeza del individuo.

 _Estoy viendo cosas. ¡Esto debe de ser otro sueño dentro de un sueño!_

Pero no lo fue, porque esa silueta sostuvo sus manos brindándole un retorcido alivio. Sí, Kaeru observaba el mundo, deseando romperlo. Quebrarlo. Sin piedad. Mirando el mundo con desprecio.

—Ranamon, tú puedes ser parte del cambio de este mundo. Modificarlo. Demostrar que eres más de lo que _ella_ fue. Sigue atormentándote. Solo escucha la voz de tu corrupto corazón. Te está diciendo qué hacer. Destruye todo lo que tu corazón odia. Sea un reflejo, un color, una palabra.

 _Me gusta el agua porque no tiene colores. Los peces ángel hacían brillar el agua con miles de colores. Quería brillar como ellos. Amo el agua. Es lo que me trae paz en este mundo tan gris._

—Con ambas manos, saca aquel pez... Usa mis manos y estruja a ese pez—dijo el individuo, y sujetó con más firmeza sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con las suyas.

Kaeru juró escuchar el grito de Zei Korimoto antes de soltar la última burbuja de aire.

 _La envidio, me burlo._

—¡Sufre más por mí!

Una vez que Kaeru gritó aquello, la tubería del lavadero de manos explotó, todo el agua esparciéndose. La figura se esfumó, y ella cayó de nuevo como esa niña de ocho años y sollozó. Chilló. Se mojó el pijama con todo el desastre que ella, con su _don_ , había causado. Cuando sus emociones se salían de control, igual lo hacía su habilidad con el agua. Por eso temió lastimar a Kouji en la tarde. Por eso dudó. Porque cuando se deja guiar por su corazón, destruye lo que más odia. Pero no odia a Minamoto-kun, por eso no pudo hacerlo.

 _¿Desde cuándo estoy tan rota por dentro?_

No sabía la respuesta. Solo sabía que, de a pocos, su corazón se iba quebrando... sin notar que, en el proceso, su Digispirit se corrompía al igual que su interior, siendo un reflejo. Tampoco sabía que todo era parte de una obra de teatro que alguien disfrutaba a la distancia, ya que, de a pocos, su objetivo se iba cumpliendo, y ella solo era una triste actriz más en la obra. Una pieza más en el tablero.

Se quedó dormida en el charco de agua, las gotas que escapaban del lavadero actuando como una desgarradora lluvia que su corazón lloraba.

※※※

Izumi se repitió a sí misma que no repetiría el mismo error que hizo cuando se presentó en el Curso de Reserva. Ajustó su uniforme marrón, admirándolo en su espejo compacto. Cuando vio el rostro de una mujer detrás suyo, soltó un grito que inclusive hizo saltar a la intrusa de su privacidad. Luego, se transformó en una risa.

—No era mi intención asustarte—rascándose la mejilla, la mujer de cabello castaño claro se disculpa—. Te veías tan feliz viendo tu reflejo que no encontraba una oportunidad para hablar.

 _Ay, no. ¡Va a pensar que soy una narcisista! ... ¡Pero tengo que decir algo! ¿Pensará si digo que me gusta este uniforme es muy infantil?_

Izumi estaba en un dilema.

—Soy la maestra de la Clase 04', Hikari Yagami. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros de ahora en adelante, Orimoto-san.

—I-Igualmente, instructora Yagami—se atropelló con sus palabras luego de hacer una venia por respeto.

—Vamos, no hay que esperar más. Es momento de conocer a tus nuevos compañeros.

Sí, una vez que ingresó fue un nuevo mundo. Nuevos rostros. Nuevas personas. Personas que cuentan con un don.

 _Personas que Kimura-kun hubiera deseado conocer._

No escuchó las palabras de la profesora diciendo su nombre. Solo se percató de dos rostros familiares que tenían su mirada clavada en ella.

La de Minamoto era de asombro

 _Me gustaría saber su nombre._

La de Kaeru Nagia de indignación.

 _Me lo veía venir._

Percibió el sonido de la tiza dar contra la pizarra, escribiendo algo contra la superficie.

織本 泉 [2]

—Así que por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida. Sé que no es la época de estudiantes de intercambio pero, de todas maneras se los pido de manera amable. Ella acaba de despertar el Digispirit del Viento, Kazemon. Sería fantástico que pudieran guiarla de a pocos en este nuevo mundo. ¡Cuento con ustedes, mis queridos alumnos!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó, antes de sentir cómo su cuello era apretujado por agua que provino de un florero cercano. Cómo sus pulmones también se llenaban.

El rostro de Kaeru Nagia, ahora, lleno de odio.

El momento en que Minamoto y un chico con sombrero y que usaba googles se levantaron.

El momento en que Minamoto sujetó la muñeca de la chica de cabello menta.

El momento en que el chico de googles botó por la ventana el florero y todo el agua, cayendo desde el cuarto piso.

El momento en el que creyó que iba a morir.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola! Mm, creo que no hay muchas explicaciones que dar en este capítulo. Estuvo enfocado, como leyeron, en Ranamon, y un poco en Kouji. Ahora, los dejo con los únicos pies de página de este capítulo.

[1] Komeru Akarinagashi ( _Akarinagashi Komeru,_ 灯流詩籠)

¿Por dónde iniciar? Creo que ya se han hecho una idea de quién puede ser, y con la explicación les dejo más pistas. Su nombre es una trivia muy interesante. Los kanjis de Komeru Akarinagashi pueden leerse como "Tourou Nagashi", al ordenarse en cierto patrón, (灯籠流し) que es un festival japonés de lámparas que flotan en los ríos, iluminando la corriente, dirante el Festival Bon. Se tiene la creencia que esas lámparas de papel en el río ayudarán a guiar las almas de los difuntos al mundo de los espíritus. El kanji de "tou" -灯- se puede leer como "Akari" que en este caso sería luz e inclusive lámpara (pista más grande ya no puedo dar). El Kanji de "rou" -籠- se puede leer como "Komeru", y en este casó lo tomé con el significado de "excluirse a uno mismo" (seclude oneself). Finalmente, el kanji de "naga" -流- puede leerse como corriente y "shi" es solo katakana, entonces decidí darle el kanji de poema -詩-. Por lo tanto, su nombre significaría algo como "Poema de luz que se excluye a si mismo".

[2] Los kanjis del nombre de Izumi Orimoto (織本 泉) pueden tener otra lectura, como ya se imaginan. En este caso, lo que Ranamon lee es "Zei Korimoto" en vez de "Izumi Orimoto".

[3] El pez ángel tiene un simbolismo. Puede significar: superficial, belleza, transformación, asistencia, tomar noción de algo, emociones, sentidos, navegación...

Estos peces tienen colores brillantes y por eso simbolizan que cuando uno está triste por alguna dificultad en su vida, puede levantar sus ánimos al pensar en el pez ángel. Que te enseña a mantener un sentido de vista muy perspicaz cuando tratas con personas alrededor tuyo. Otro importante es el de tener cuidado con aquellos que te ofrecen una mano amiga ya que esos colores atraen a muchas personas (ejemplo: color de cabello).

Hay muchos otros significados pero decidí decir los que consideré más relevantes.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	3. Interludio

**Nota de Autora:** Este Fic participa en la actividad "Universo de Colores" del topic Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Basado ligeramente en los conceptos de Main Course y Reserve Course Students de la saga Danganronpa, al igual que la temática que envuelve al personaje de Hajime Hinata.**

 **Color:** Menta

 **Pareja:** Kouzumi (Kouji x Izumi). Kouichi juega un rol importante (he por ello que está en la portada con Izumi). **No es triángulo amoroso.** Ranamon también es relevante a lo largo de la historia.

 **Temática:** AU

 **Respuesta a Reviews:**

 **Rinny** : ¡Gracias por el Review y hola de nuevo! Trato de enlazarlos y me alegra haber hecho un buen trabajo. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo :D

 **Owl:** ¡Gracias por el Review! Espero te enganche también este nuevo capítulo :3

* * *

 **Kami-iro Awase**

 _Igualando el color de Dios_

.

« _El color es un medio para ejercer influencia directa sobre el alma: el color es la tela, el ojo el macillo, y el alma es el piano con sus cuerdas_.» — Wassily Kandinsky

 **.**

 **III**

Interludio

 **.**

 **.**

※※※

「Lo único que quería era ser reconocido por alguien.」

※※※

Ella no quería estar ahí.

Hikari tenía un mal presentimiento una vez que ingresó a aquella habitación contigua a la sala de experimentación. Tan fría como las emociones de esas personas que estaban dispuestas a sacrificar vidas humanas por el bien de comprender y desarrollar el _don_. Saber qué es, por qué se origina, el motivo por el cual algunos son elegidos, si existe algún detonante. Hikari es de esos seres que fervientemente creen en el innato potencial del ser humano a ser lo que desee ser. El tener un _don_ te enlaza a ese hecho en particular, y eso le resultaba deprimente. Te ves limitado en todas las posibilidades de la vida. Hikari lo experimenta cada día de su vida, al verse anclada al Emblema que despertó cuando estudiaba en la Academia. Al saber que tenía una enorme responsabilidad tras haber despertado la esencia de uno de los tres grandes ángeles celestiales. Ella siempre quiso ser maestra, así que su sueño de niña no se ha visto irrumpido pero, en su interior queda el remordimiento de no poder ir más allá en sus enseñanzas, y verse anclada a ese lugar debido al gran peso que carga por tener la identidad de Ophanimon.

 _Kimura-san merece más_ , pensaba. _Tiene una amalgama de posibilidades ilimitadas. Aun así, optó por el Proyecto del Digispirit de la Oscuridad._

A Hikari nunca le había dado un buen presentimiento. Se trataba de un Digispirit de doble filo. Habían tenido un incidente por jugar con esa fuerza desconocida, y no podía borrárselo de su cabeza. Sabía que el Director Wallace estaba siendo prepotente con el hecho de querer seguir con la experimentación luego de ese intento fallido, porque desea demostrar que la oscuridad puede ser una virtud. Ella también lo piensa pero, tenía miedo.

Ella no quería estar ahí, viendo cómo desconocidos dormían a Kouichi en una cápsula al otro lado del vidrio, asegurándole que todo estaría bien y que, al despertar, contendría el potencial deseado.

Hikari recordó.

Era primavera. Una bella primavera cuando nuevos alumnos ingresarían a la Academia Royal Knights. Por más que fuera tres años menor que los de la clase '99, fue aceptada por despertar un increíble _don_ y colocada en la misma aula que su hermano mayor, junto a sus nuevos compañeros. Takeru estaba a su lado, siendo ambos las excepciones especiales. Por eso, cuando tres nuevos niños ingresaron por la entrada principal de la escuela al año siguiente, se quedó con palabras de apoyo atoradas en su garganta. Ahí estaban los únicos integrantes de la Clase '02; un chico y una chica.

Ella, de cabello lavanda y gafas redondas.

Él, de cabello borgoña y googles que le recordaban a su hermano.

Hikari siguió recordando.

Iba seguido a la clase de ellos dos junto a Takeru. La chica de cabello lavanda iba por el nombre de Miyako, y confesó ser un año mayor. Nunca explicó sus circunstancias por ello, pero Hikari asumió que eran familiares. En el caso del moreno, él se llamaba Daisuke y tenía la peculiar característica de siempre querer invitarla a salir. La castaña solo reía, ahora arrepintiéndose de nunca haberlo tomado en serio. Sí, Hikari admitía haber sentido algo por Daisuke y habérselo callado. Ahora no había segunda oportunidad. También, llegó a su mente el detalle de ese niño que despertó su Talento en la escuela primaria de los Royal Knights, siendo transferido inmediatamente siendo el menor hasta la fecha. Iori solía ser un niño muy maduro para su edad pero, siempre velaba por el bienestar de los demás. Las sonrisas de ese lejano pasado no podrían jamás recuperarse.

Por eso, Hikari estaba en contra de este nuevo intento.

Sacudió el rostro y golpeó sus mejillas. No era momento de seguir ahogándose en remordimientos. Debía procurar mantenerse caliente, a la habitación seguir fría. Recorrió la larga mesa con sus dedos, topándose con un cuadro de fotos. El polvo que la cubría reflejaba el pasar de los años, y tal gato curioso sopló la superficie. Contuvo un estornudo, y su mirada se perdió en las bolitas grises que flotaban a su alrededor, brillando por la luz que rodeaba a los científicos ensimismados en las reacciones del cuerpo de Kouichi. Ella agradeció no estar ahí adentro, y volvió a cuestionarse por qué Takeru y Wallace demoraban tanto. Revisó la fotografía y ahí estaban ellos tres, ya graduados con reconocimientos para ser parte de la junta directiva por el potencial que llevaban dentro.

—Cherubimon... Seraphimon... y Ophanimon—sintió el congelado vidrio que cubría la fotografía, reflejando su lucha en contener un sollozo—. Olvídalo, Hikari. No hay marcha atrás.

La dejó y cerró sus ojos.

—¿De nuevo recordando?

Su Emblema despertó por el susto y cual arte de magia aparecieron sobre su cabeza un par de orejas blancas de gato que acababan con un decorado morado, junto una cola que combinaba a la perfección. Al ver de quién se trataba, infló sus mejillas cruzando sus brazos. Juntó sus cejas para reflejar con intensidad su malestar e igual no lo logró.

—Me sigue resultando adorable que la manifestación de tu emblema tome forma de un gato.

—A mí que la tuya sean unas alas amarillas algo únicas.

—Ese es el insulto más creativo que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Takeru rió y se colocó a su lado, mirando el espejo. Hikari le golpeó la espalda con su cola al verlo vulnerable. Una diminuta risa escapó de ella.

—¡Hey!

—Venganza.

Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del rubio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Con la mano derecha él sostuvo el hombro de ella, y se hundieron en una melancolía agridulce.

—¿Los extrañas?

—No quiero seguir recordando.

Pero en contra de sus palabras, lo hizo. Especialmente cuando Wallace ingresó con una faceta llena de preocupación. Ambos detectaron angustia y sombras, una corazonada indicándoles que algo no andaba bien. El Director colocó unos documentos en la mesa y se dejó caer rendido en una de las sillas giratorias, sosteniéndose el tabique sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ojeando con rapidez, se quedó pasmada por los resultados de la examinación. Kouichi era definitivamente apto para el experimento. El mejor de todos los candidatos que habían tenido. Intercambió miradas con Takeru, sabiendo que algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Wallace debería estar eufórico con los resultados y estaba destrozado.

—¿Sucedió algo...?

—Se ha infiltrado.

Antes de que Hikari pudiera terminar su oración, él la interrumpió con unos ojos verdes llenos de desdicha y desesperanza. Su corazón quemaba, su garganta ardiendo. La historia se repetía y no podía detenerla. Takeru siempre decía que la historia es como un espiral infinito, eventos repitiéndose una y otra vez sin nadie que altere su recorrido. Wallace había pronunciado las palabras que más temía. Hikari tuvo que contener a Takeru y su impulso de querer abalanzársele encima con intenciones de molerlo a golpes.

—¿Cómo es eso posible, Director Wallace? —conteniendo su frustración, apretó sus dientes—. ¿No se supone que se incrementó el protocolo de seguridad?

—Efectivamente, se hizo—replicó titubeante—. Por eso no sabemos cómo. Han pasado diez años. Esto no puede ser coincidencia alguna.

Y Hikari recordó por tercera vez.

※※※

Miyako siempre acudía a ese parque entre el edificio del Curso Principal y el Curso de Reserva. Se perdía en el caer del agua y la melodía que esta producía. Tranquilizaba su hiperactividad interna, o eso era lo que decía. Sintiéndose a gusto con la naturaleza que la rodeaba y la sensación de poder sentir que surcaba los cielos. Recordó que le contó el cómo se conocieron. Miyako estiró sus brazos más de la cuenta, provocando a que él dejara caer al suelo todos los libros que sacó de la biblioteca. Se disculpó torpemente, agachándose innumerables veces mientras sus característicos anteojos se resbalaban de su nariz. A la misma vez, dijo una lisura en su interior al hecho que Iori no estuviera ahí con ella como prometió y así no pasar un momento vergonzoso.

Pero la risa del individuo la hizo detenerse.

—No tienes por qué disculparte tanto. Eres muy graciosa—acomodó un poco su cabello azabache, alzando los hombros, emanando una cálida sonrisa.

Observó su apariencia: saco negro y corbata por igual; camisa blanca y zapatos marrón oscuro. Se trataba de un estudiante del Curso de Reserva.

Miyako acomodó su abrigo marrón y chaleco beige con capucha bajo este, y jaló un poco su falda por los nervios. No sabía cómo interactuar con un estudiante de ese sector. Sabía que ellos entraban pagando una alta suma de dinero y ella, sabiendo que a veces abre la bocota, solo se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo. Al ver que no hubo respuesta, el muchacho se agachó para recoger sus libros. Lo único que Miyako recurrió a hacer fue a ayudarlo, y sus manos se rozaron brevemente.

Él retrocedió, asustado.

—¿T-Te encuentras bien? —titubeó ella, finalmente consiguiendo el valor para hablar—. S-Solo quería darte una mano.

—No es necesario que alguien del Curso Principal se rebaje tanto para ayudar a un estudiante ordinario como yo—le volvió a sonreír—. De todas maneras, estoy muy agradecido con la ayuda que deseabas brindarme. Eres una de las primeras personas en hacer algo así.

—¡Pero es lo más normal! ¿Y cómo es eso de rebajarme? ¡Ni que fueras basura! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¡Ahora sí que estoy enfadada!—cruzó sus brazos, inflando las mejillas.

—Por favor, no te enfades. Era lo que menos deseaba. Causarle alguna incomodidad a alguien del Curso Principal, realmente soy de lo peor. Una escoria humana. Quisiera decir que te lo compensaría pero, de seguro termino cometiendo alguna otra imprudencia...

—¡Por Yggdrasil, pero qué muchacho! —ella se sentó en el borde de la pileta de agua, y luego hizo una seña con su palma para que él hiciera lo mismo. El muchacho de ojos índigo parpadeó, muy confundido—. Siéntate.

Dudando, decide hacerlo, olvidando los libros esparcidos en el suelo.

—Soy Miyako Inoue. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ken Ichijouji. Aunque no creo que recuerdes mi nombre al ser alguien tan insignificante—volvió a sonreír, emanando una tenue luz.

Hikari recuerda que, desde ese día, Miyako siempre desaparecía en los recesos para almorzar con él. En realidad, siendo honesta consigo misma, no tenía de la más mínima idea del por qué. Solo que desaparecía a la hora del almuerzo, hasta que días después Hikari la confrontó y contó la historia. Que se escapaba en los almuerzos para comer con Ken Ichijouji, un alumno del Curso de Reserva. Un alumno que contaba con una muy baja autoestima, clasificándose como un ser humano patético que no merece amabilidad. Una persona cualquiera sin ser capaz de brillar. Una persona más dentro de billones.

Creyeron que podían salvarlo.

Por eso, Hikari insistió a que Miyako lo introdujera al grupo. Se hicieron amigos. Lo conocieron. Supieron la amable persona que era. Una persona amable que decía no merecer amabilidad. Hikari recuerda cuando Ken trató de confesarle su amor a Miyako, solo para cambiar al final sus palabras.

—Por favor, no olvides que yo te amo... te amo por guardar dentro un Talento espectacular. Amo el talento que duerme dentro de ti.

También recordó cuando le gritó a Miyako que esa había sido una confesión de amor cambiada a último minuto.

—No lo creo... Ken-kun dice siempre amar nuestros Talentos, es lo más normal en él—Miyako sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Ichijouji-kun tiene ese complejo de inferioridad... ¿sabes algo al respecto, Miyako? —Hikari le preguntó.

—Por los tiempos libres que he pasado con él... sé que tenía un hermano mayor de nombre Osamu. Osamu-san era sobresaliente en todo, tanto así que le decían niño prodigio. Por lo que sé, a Osamu-san le llegó una carta de admisión a esta Academia pero... no fue capaz de ingresar porque... falleció.

Hikari tragó saliva.

—Osamu-san y Ken-kun no tenían una buena relación. Sus padres lo ignoraban a favor de Osamu-san. De ahí debe de haber nacido su complejo. Y quizás... solo quizás... él podría haber ingresado al Curso de Reserva para cumplir el sueño de su hermano. Es lo que deduzco... —juntó sus manos y miró hacia el cielo.

—Miyako...

Y cuando Hikari se enteró de la verdad, el corazón se le detuvo.

En ese entonces, la Academia Royal Knights estaba probando la experimentación humana. Ken había desaparecido por varios días, y Miyako no parecía estar tranquila al respecto. Daisuke, quien se había vuelto su mejor amigo, estaba furioso. Takeru y Hikari estaban confusos, e Iori incapaz de perdonarlo por desaparecer sin previo aviso. Fue por eso que cuando Hikari lo encontró en la emblemática pileta de agua, tuvo la necesidad de confrontarlo.

—Ichijouji-kun, ¿en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

—Ah... ¿se preocuparon por escoria como yo? No era necesario hacerlo, en verdad—alzó sus manos en defensa, apenado—. Digamos que... me tomé unas vacaciones.

—¿Vacaciones...? —Hikari dio un paso hacia atrás, como si un muro invisible le impidiera escapar.

—Hikari-san, ¿cómo está Miyako-san? —su mirada índigo se llenó de melancolía.

—No cambies el tema, Ichijouji-kun. Te lo pido, por favor—juntó ambas manos en el pecho, implorando.

—Dime, Hikari-san... —la brisa de los árboles rugió con gran ímpetu, y la temperatura decreció. Sus cabellos danzaron, igualándose en plena noche a un mismo color—. ¿Cómo ves tu reflejo en mis ojos?

Ella no comprendió sus palabras en ese momento, y no supo qué responder. Años después, vio lo mismo en Kouichi Kimura, y por eso se odia por no poder salvar a Ken Ichijouji.

 _En sus ojos, en ese entonces, se veía un impávido y retorcido futuro. Se desvanecía el ayer que todos nosotros pasamos juntos, rompiendo en pedazos la armonía que habíamos formado._

—¿Por qué la pregunta, Ichijouji-kun? —Hikari nunca olvidará la risa que salió de los labios de Ken, dándole un ligero escalofrío.

—Ustedes con unos _dones_ tan especiales y únicos... son incapaces de dar respuestas. Repugnante. Ah, pero yo soy más repugnante, no quisiera alardear—acabó con una sonrisa—. Sabes, la esperanza y la desesperanza... son más similares de lo que parecen. Una diferencia que parece un papel. Un papel que intentan igualar sus colores. Bellas en su propia esencia, incluso si no se atisban.

—Esos ideales... no son del todo correctos. Es cierto que la esperanza y la desesperanza son las dos caras de una misma moneda pero...

—¿Pero? ¿Pero qué, Hikari-san? ¿Quieres decir que ustedes son la esperanza de este mundo, mientras que nosotros que no tenemos talento somos lo contrario...? Ah... Akarinagashi-san tenía razón. Realmente los chicos del Curso Principal ignoran todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Hikari maldició no preguntarle más con respecto sobre Komeru Akarinagashi, aquél ángel gris que, ahora en el futuro, denominan como Lucemon.

—Con tan solo pensar que yo iba a formar parte del Curso Principal... realmente, no necesitan acumular más basura... —suspiró, mirando las estrellas.

—¿Formar parte de...? —los ojos de Hikari se abrieron como platillos, atando los hilos de la conversación que tuvo con su mejor amiga.

—¿Mmm? Esa reacción... —achicó sus ojos, sospechoso—. Al parecer Miyako-san te contó. Has dado en el blanco. Esa carta de admisión nunca fue para mi hermano. Fue para mí.

Hikari prefirió guardar silencio.

—Verás... es cierto que mi hermano me trataba de lo peor pero, solo a veces mostraba momentos de amabilidad conmigo... como hacer burbujas de jabón. Con Miyako-san... un día hicimos lo mismo aquí. Fue un muy bello momento... y doloroso también.

—Entonces sí fue una confesión de amor...

—Mi hermano era quien debería haber recibido esa carta de admisión. No yo. Yo no resaltaba en nada. Entonces, ¿por qué fui reclutado? Era _nadie_. Pero ellos decían de que yacía algo muy dentro de mí que podría servirles. Por eso falsifiqué la carta y se la entregué a mi hermano. Desafortunadamente, falleció en un accidente automovilístico un día antes de la ceremonia de entrada.

Él volvió a reír.

—Ichijouji-kun...

—Al final terminé entrando al Curso de Reserva por mi cuenta, bajo la insistencia de mis padres para "cumplir" la voluntad de Osamu. Por como podrás deducir, los directivos de la Academia saben todo el asunto de mi plan, salvo que no entraba en mis cálculos que falleciera mi hermano. Me mantuvieron en el Curso de Reserva porque tengo algo que ellos quieren... y estar cerca a ustedes me hizo dar cuenta que en realidad no tengo nada.

—¡Te equivocas! Nos tienes a todos nosotros. Te apreciamos por quien eres, el _don_ es lo de menos en este mundo. ¡Tienes a Miyako!

—¡No tengo a Miyako! —gritó con vehemencia, para luego calmarse al notar su explosión—. Jamás tendré a Miyako porque no soy lo suficientemente decente para caminar a su lado. Para poder ser una persona que pueda caminar a su lado, ser digno de estar con ella, estoy dispuesto. No desperdiciaré la oportunidad que Akarinagashi-san me ha otorgado.

La castaña extendió su mano, incapaz de alcanzar a Ken.

—Adios, Hikari-san. Después de esto, espero pueda caminar como iguales al lado de Miyako-san. Quisiera pedirte que le digas que la amo pero, eso sería muy pretencioso de mi parte, ¿no lo crees?

Jamás borrará de sus memorias el deseo de Ken de querer llorar y no hacerlo.

—Lo único que quería era ser reconocido por alguien.

※※※

Hikari dejó de recordar, y el nudo en su garganta incrementó. Takeru la sostuvo de los hombros, y Wallace no decía palabra alguna. Si tan solo ella hubiera presionado más sobre la presencia de Lucemon, quizás hubieran podido salvar a Ken, el primer experimento de la Oscuridad que se desbordó, ocasionando una gran tragedia en la Academia Royal Knights. Fue una masacre. La masacre de la Clase '02. Ken se había salido de control, con una personalidad corrompida por la oscuridad y los deseos que guardaba en su corazón. Fue teñido por Lucemon, convencido en exterminar todo lo que le hacía daño. En liderar su propio mundo. En volverse el Emperador de todo.

Ken acabó con la vida de todos. Ken se suicidó luego de escuchar las amables palabras de Miyako, diciendo que lo perdonaba por matarla.

Hikari y Takeru fueron los únicos sobrevivientes.

—¡Diez años en los cuales no han hecho nada!—Takeru colocó con fuerza ambas manos en la mesa, haciendo saltar a Wallace—. ¡Por eso estábamos en contra de volver a hacer experimentación humana!

—¡Yo también, pero los directivos no dejan de insistir e insistir! —el chico de ojos verdes colapsaba de a pocos—. La oscuridad no es algo con lo que se debe de jugar.

—La esperanza y la desesperanza son similares... Una diferencia que parece un papel. Un papel que intentan igualar sus colores. Bellas en su propia esencia, incluso si no se atisban—Hikari murmura las palabras de antaño de Ken, llegando a una realización—. Lo mismo se aplica con la luz y la oscuridad. Son similares en esencia, reflejando los deseos y corazones de las personas. Quieren volverlas en una sola cosa. De eso se trata el proyecto del DigiSpirit de la Oscuridad. Hacer que la Luz y la Oscuridad igualen sus colores.

—Esta vez impediremos que se salga de control... —Wallace se puso de pie, acudiendo hacia la vitrina que dejaba al descubierto a los científicos rodeando la cápsula en la que yacía Kouichi—. No lo permitiremos. Se ha tomado en cuenta su presencia en el Campus del Curso de Reserva. Ophanimon, me gustaría que acudieras. Al ser maestra, se te es más fácil la labor. Seraphimon, necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo para aumentar el protocolo de seguridad.

Sin ninguna protesta de por medio, ambos asienten. Hikari intercambia una melancólica mirada con Takeru, transmitiendo sus miedos e inseguridades por medio de palabras silenciosas. Muchas mentiras brillaban de por medio, y temía por Wallace. Temía a que algo peor sucediera. Verlo estar en el borde de su moralidad con tanto acto conflictivo en su interior solo le incrementaba la angustia. Takeru la tomó de la mano, brindándole confianza.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré, Takeru—sonrió con ternura, dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo, antes de dejarlo todo atrás, secuestró los papeles que Wallace había dejado en la mesa.

※※※

Caminando bajo el atardecer que lentamente moría a la distancia, los cuervos cantaban una agridulce canción que evocaba recuerdos de un distante ayer. El viento acurrucaba sus mejillas, junto a la sensación de remordimientos que la carcomían hasta ese día. Cargaba los papeles fuertemente ante su pecho, apretujándolos como su propio corazón lo hacía con cada paso que daba. Su sombra crecía más y más al pasar los segundos, y la presencia no desaparecía. Algo le decía que Lucemon rondó por esos lares hace breves minutos, por el edificio del Curso de Reserva. Tragó saliva y acomodó su cabello. Hikari debía mantenerse fuerte y no sucumbir ante sus miedos. El ángel gris deseaba llevarse los colores de las almas de los estudiantes, tiñéndolos de oscuridad. Recordó la sonrisa de Daisuke, y jamás había deseado llorar tanto en su vida.

—Tenía la esperanza de algún día volverte a ver... mas sé que nunca podré.

Apretó sus dientes, y separó los papeles de su pecho y recordó esas figuras en la ardiente bruma. Se sentó en una banca cercana, y con furia contenida abrió el sobre. Las risas de sus difuntos amigos resonaban alrededor, estrujándole la garganta. Quemaba y le ardía. Era un dolor agobiante que la carcomía una y otra y otra vez. Raspando el sobre manila, los papeles cayeron en sus faldas, revelando la triste y retorcida verdad.

Ahí estaba la fotografía de Kouichi Kimura, en un papel bond. Al lado izquierdo estaba toda su información personal. Edad; altura; peso; masa corporal; cumpleaños; gustos y disgustos; secundaria; familia. Fue ahí cuando dedujo la probable aparición de Lucemon y las palabras de Takeru. La historia es un espiral, siempre se repetirá hasta el infinito. La escuchas resonar cada minuto, en el cual va a iniciar.

 **Familia:** Padres divorciados, vive con su madre. Su gemelo, _Kouji Minamoto_ , es un estudiante del Curso Principal, pero aparenta desconocer su existencia.

—Kimura-san... es igual a Ichijouji-kun. Viven bajo la sombre del éxito de sus hermanos... anclados a lo que creen que es lo más sobresaliente de la humanidad en este tiempo que vivimos... el _don_ —Hikari miró al cielo, su corazón indicándole que debía actuar antes de que fuese tarde—. Debo impedir que Lucemon tiña con tinieblas a Kimura-san. Él es el mejor... candidato que se ha tenido y no quiero verlo ser transformado en lo que Ichijouji-kun... en lo que lo convirtieron...

El cuerpo de Hikari latió con intensidad, indicando que la presencia de Lucemon estaba más cerca de lo que imaginó. Por eso corrió y corrió, su cuerpo tambaleándose al romper los papeles con sus propias manos, esparciéndolos como copos de nieve en pleno otoño. Se dobló el tobillo, pero no le interesó. Solo corrió y corrió, estirando sus manos creyendo así llegar al lugar prometido. Creyó que el destino se burlaba de ella al percatarse que se trataba del mismo parque con la fuente de agua. Ahí, dos alumnos suyos. El mismísimo Kouji Minamoto, y Kaeru Nagia.

 _Nagia-san..._

Hikari escuchó los gritos que venían del estudiante con cola de caballo, retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor y agonía. El rostro de Kaeru lleno de desesperación sin saber qué hacer al respecto. La maestra sintió como Lucemon, a la distancia, entraba lentamente al corazón de la chica de cabello menta. Un menta tan bello que sería una lástima verlo teñido de carmesí.

 _Es muy probable que Minamoto-san... después de todo... son gemelos. La conexión entre ellos es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Sobretodo porque... Minamoto-san contiene el DigiSpirit de la Luz y, ahora a Kimura-kun está siendo hecho un portador artificial del DigiSpirit de la Oscuridad. Está afectando a Minamoto-san más de la cuenta, rompiendo su cabeza y sentidos en dos._

Por eso, Hikari se sorprendió a sí misma tomándolo de los hombros al levantarlo del suelo, y propiciándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. El eco hizo reaccionar a Kaeru, levantándola del trance de inseguridad provocado por Lucemon. La presencia del ángel gris se esfumó, y la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Minamoto-san.

Pronunció su nombre sin titubear, creyendo obtener respuesta. Kouji no habló, y miraba su rostro con una expresión perdida. Su corazón transmitía dolor y sufrimiento a causa de la experimentación que Kouichi pasaba en ese preciso instante. Volteó el rostro, viendo como su alumna prodigio que se autoproclamaba Ranamon andaba vacilando por su inseguridad en querer ayudar a Kouji con unos poderes que ella misma no puede controlar. Poderes que ella presume pero no es capaz de manejar, saliéndosele de las manos. Temía que fuese el nuevo objetivo de Lucemon, y temió por el bienestar de su clase, al ella no ser la única capaz en caer en la depravación.

—Nagia-san.

La instructora de la Clase 04' abrazó a Kouji, colocando gentilmente el rostro de él en su hombro, quien lucía sumamente confundido por lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, pero sin lugar a protestas por lo agotado que se encontraba. El muchacho no sabía ni qué pensar pero, solo algo se abrió paso en su corazón.

 _Minamoto-san es cálido._

—Maestra... —anonadada, Kaeru acude hacia ambos, apretando sus nudillos—. Acaba de... acaba de darle un...

—Nagia-san, ¿crees poder darme una mano? Aunque no lo parezca, Minamoto-san pesa un poco—con una sonrisa iluminada, aparenta un semblante despreocupado—. Te recomiendo guardar el Digivice, no lo vayas a perder.

 _El Digivice también es un arma de dobla filo si se usa con las intenciones erradas._

Kaeru observó su mano y, efectivamente, ahí seguía el aparato. Parpadeó más de tres veces, el _slap_ resonando en sus oídos. Su prendedor de rubí brilló con la luna, y prefirió ahorrarse las preguntas. Hikari leyó sus expresiónes, al exponarla por completo. Sabía que andaba pensando que quizás debió haber hecho eso ella, ahorrándose un mal sabor en la boca.

—Sí, tiene razón—nerviosa, lo hizo en el bolsillo de la falda.

—Nagia-san, sé que no debí recurrir a la violencia pero, una muy querida persona me enseñó que, en casos especiales, es necesaria esta toma de acciones—le extendió la mano libre. Kaeru le dio la suya, ayudándola a incorporarse con el cuerpo de Kouji, que andaba en un estado semi-paralizado—. Entiendo que haya dudas en ti. Como profesora, te recomiendo que por favor no te dejes llevar por esos impuros impulsos. Hay una persona especial y maravillosa en ti. Al igual que en todos...

 _Miyako fue quien me enseñó que las bofetadas pueden ser buenas si se usan de la manera indicada._

La chica de cabello menta mordió sus labios. Hikari no sabía qué más decir. Deseaba ahorrarse explicaciones y sacar a Kouji de ahí.

—¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí...? —logró preguntar Kaeru.

Hikari supo que debía mentir.

—Estaba haciendo mis rondas, procurando que alumnos traviesos no deambularan a deshoras—guiñó un ojo con picardía. Supo que Kaeru sospechó algo pero, pretendió ignorancia—. Escuché unos gritos y me di con la sorpresa de que estaban aquí. Hace tiempo que no veía a Minamoto-san. Creo que hasta ha crecido un poco desde la Ceremonia de Ingreso, hehe.

—Instructora Yagami, debería ser un poco más firme. Poseyendo un Digispirit tan poderoso, Minamoto-kun debería aprender a sacarle el máximo provecho y brillar ante los demás. Demostrar que es superior ante todos. Hemos sido bendecidos con un _don_ al nacer. ¡Si yo fuera usted, estaría persiguiéndolo sin descanso para que asista a clases! Con tan maravilloso y digno Digispirit... debería aprender de la mejor. De alguien como usted.

 _Sé que lo dice porque tengo el emblema de la Luz, por ende soy la más indicada para guiar a Minamoto-san a controlar un poder que él no ha querido despertar. Pero... ella tiene que comprender..._

—Nagia-san... no todo en la vida es el Talento o el _don_. Por eso mismo, no voy tras Minamoto-san. No pienso presionarlo y sacárselo a la fuerza. Va en contra de mis principios—bajando la mirada por breves segundos, se recupera con una tibia sonrisa.

 _Porque no quiero que más alumnos sufran el mismo destino que Ichijouji-kun... que haya otra tragedia como la de mis amigos y la Academia pretenda que nada sucedió._

Kaeru sacudió el rostro y pestañeó. Hikari ocultó el dilema en sus ojos de. La profesora que la Clase 04' ama con gran fervor. La única que se había dedicado a unir a una clase desastrosa y caótica. Una clase en la que cada uno andaba por su cuenta. Se desvivió por ellos y, ella desconocía si a ellos, alguien les quitaba a su adorada maestra, todos perderían las esperanzas al sérseles arranchado alguien tan preciado para ellos.

 _No quiero que todos mis alumnos tengan una adolesencia llena de tristeza y desesperanza._

—Nagia-san, tú también eres una magnífica persona. Por favor, no pierdas vista de ello—al no haber respuesta, soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¿Solo estaban ustedes dos aquí?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Nada en especial. Para saber si debía de regresar en búsqueda de más alumnos traviesos. Fue toda una odisea sacar a Kanbara-san del campo de fútbol—dicho eso, miró de reojo sus alrededores.

 _Perdóname por usarte como excusa, Kanbara-san. La presencia de Komeru Akarinagashi ha desaparecido pero, estoy segura que no es lo último que sabremos de él._

Kaeru no se sintió muy convencida pero, lo pasó por alto. Por un instante, meditó las palabras de la maestra, creyendo que tal vez, solo tal vez, alguien más había estado entre ellos, especialmente en su momento de duda. Alguien que deseaba ingresar en su corazón y corromperla. Corromperla porque estaba vulnerable.

 _O eso es lo que me parece ver en su semblante._.

Sin nada más que decir, emprendieron rumbo hacia los dormitorios. Hikari no sabía que Kouji escuchó la conversación atentamente, sin la capacidad de decir algo al respecto. Había querido objetar. Dar su punto de vista o perspectiva pero, no supo cuál era exactamente este. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Su pecho le dolía y le estrujaba. Una conexión inusual hacia alguien. Un sufrimiento ajeno. Algo que no era con exactitud suyo, e igual podía vivirlo en carne propia. Tanto así que inclusive podía creer escuchar pensamientos desconocidos. Una mala sensación. Temible. Solo oscuridad.

—Izumi...

Hikari frenó por un breve momento al escuchar la voz de Kouji en su oído, su aliento caliente dándole cosquillas. No supo por qué pero, con solo decir el nombre de aquella chica, sintió que el corazón de su alumno se tranquilizó, siguiendo de manera autónoma los pasos de la instructora Yagami, quién seguía llevándolo apoyado en su hombro, y Kaeru Nagia. Sintió cómo se iba quedando dormido, y eso estaba bien. No pensaba dejarlo solo. Si era necesario, sabía que se quedaría con él hacia el día siguiente, ya que sabía que si deseaban salvar a Kouichi en un eventual futuro, Kouji sería la clave.

 _Y también esa persona de nombre Izumi._

Pero temió por Kaeru Nagia, temiendo que no fuese capaz de salvación si se dejaba consumir por Lucemon.

※※※

Cuando Kouji despertó mirando al techo, desubicado. Se empezó a preguntar en dónde estaba y, el caer de la cama lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se encontraba con el uniforme de la escuela puesto, y las cortinas de su habitación cerradas. La noche había llegado, y los grillos cantaban apaciblemente. Se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, recordando vagamente los sucesos acontecidos. De un minuto a otro era acosado por Kaeru Nagia, para terminar retorciéndose en el suelo con dolor. Además, otro pensamiento que andaba en su cabeza era la extraña voz que había resonado en su interior antes de perder el conocimiento, y cómo el tan solo mencionar el nombre de Izumi lo había tranquilizado. Hizo un puño contra su pecho, y cerró los ojos con frustración. Notó que no tenía su bandana puesta, y su cabello andaba suelto.

Al ponerse de pie, se encontró cara a cara con una silueta que se había quedado dormida sobre la pequeña mesa, con las piernas dentro del kotatsu. Mandarinas peladas andaban en un plato pequeño, la cáscaro en uno colindante. Aquella chica de tez blanca y cabello castaño claro se le hacían sumamente familiares. Fue con cautela para no despertarla, agachándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Le pareció escuchar un dulce gruñido de incomodidad, y Kouji se alejó tambaleante, su tobillo cediendo y cayendo por completo al suelo una vez más. Una mandarina sin pelar rodó y dio contra la mejilla de la intrusa. Sus largas pestañas parpadearon cual mariposa, y ojos carmesí confirmaron sus sospechas. Una cálida sonrisa hizo que por un segundo olvidara todos sus problemas.

 _Instructora Yagami… ¿Qué hace ella en mi habitación? O mejor dicho… ¿En dónde está Takuya? Se supone que es mi compañero de dormitorio. Ya debería haber armado un escándalo._

—¿Minamoto…san? —adormecida, Hikari se estira y contiene un bostezo—. Me alegra ver que hayas despertado aunque… deberías seguir descansando. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

—Maestra, ¿qué hace aquí? —sin delicadeza, Kouji soltó la pregunta.

—Verás…—colocó el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, ladeando el rostro—. No fui capaz de dejarte solo. ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido, Minamoto-san?

El sonido que provenía del exterior indicaba que había iniciado a llover, siendo lo único que se escuchaba en el complejo. Por algún motivo, Kouji empezó a imaginar a Kaeru bajo la tempestad, llorando. No supo por qué. Supo que ese menta lo había visto antes, y le trajo dolor. Mucho dolor. Fue ahí cuando las punzadas retornaron, y aguantó el aire para poder contenerse.

—¡Minamoto-san! —Hikari acudió hacia él, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

—¿Qué significa todo esto…?—susurró, conteniendo el dolor en el pecho.

Hikari se abstuvo de contestar, Kouji abriendo los ojos con fervor al saber que su maestra le ocultaba algo.

—Lo primordial es que te tomes un descanso, Minamoto-san. Por favor, regresa a la cama—ella trató de guiarlo, y para su sorpresa, se dejó trasladar.

Solo para que en el último segundo, cerca al borde, con fuerza intercambien posiciones y sea Hikari quien acabase tendida en la cama, Kouji sujetándola de las muñecas. Para su sorpresa, la maestra le dirigió una mirada desafiante e, inclusive, emocionada por los sucesos.

—Minamoto-san, no creí que recurrirías a un truco tan bajo. Recuerda que aunque no sean horas de clase, todavía soy tu maestra—replicó con una sonrisa.

—Va a decirme qué fue lo que pasó, y no permitiré que se vaya de aquí sin hacerlo. Sé que sabe algo y no quiere decírmelo.

—Hay mejores maneras con las cuales empezar una conversación.

—Me hizo recurrir a la fuerza.

—Minamoto-san, no es por alardear pero, si lo deseara, podría destruir todo este complejo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—volvió a sonreír, y aquello lo asustó—. Así que, por favor, suéltame que me estás lastimando las muñecas.

 _La instructora Yagami aparenta ser tranquila pero a la hora de amenazar… da miedo._

El muchacho dio lo mejor de sí para retomar la compostura, pero aun así respiraba de manera agitada. La respuesta fue satisfactoria. Asintió.

—Perfecto Me alegra que hayas llegado a un entendimiento—con delicadeza, Hikari se levanta al verse libre y regresa al kotatsu. Levanta la mirada y Kouji se sienta al borde de la cama—. Antes que nada, te pido que luego de esto no pierdas la calma… ¿me lo prometes?

Lo único que hubo fue silencio. Kouji no sabía qué pensar.

—Minamoto-san, lo que voy a decirte es algo personal, y quiero que en verdad lo tomes con calma. No sé si habrás escuchado hablar del incidente de la clase '02, hace diez años atrás.

—Algo—tragó saliva—. Sé que hubo un problema y la Academia se vio cerrada por un tiempo.

—Creemos que algo similar está a punto de volver a iniciar. No fue un simple incidente. Fue una _tragedia_. La peor tragedia de esta Academia. Por eso… Minamoto-san, júntate más con tus compañeros.

Kouji no comprendía la lógica de sus palabras.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que me pasó? ¡Todo lo que experimenté no es normal!

—¡Minamoto-san! —Hikari gritó, su voz retumbando en las paredes. Kouji cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir—. Poco a poco, la oscuridad va a empezar a crecer. Ese es solo una pequeña probada de lo que puede hacer. Estás conectado con _él_ , entonces es inevitable. Por eso, te lo suplico, regresa a clases. Asiste. Intercambia momentos felices con tus compañeros.

 _¿Con… "él"?_

—Tal vez, solo tal vez de esa forma… sentimientos felices obstruyan el propósito y el destino que se le tienen preparados a… esa persona—Hikari dijo lo último en un susurro imperceptible.

Los ojos de Hikari empezaron a brotar lágrimas de manera lenta, como si cada una fuera un tesoro a punto de salir de su escondite. No dio más. Los recuerdos, las sensaciones, el temor a que sus estudiantes cayeran en la depravación. El no querer contarle a Kouji sobre Kouichi. El desear con vehemencia que los pensamientos positivos de Kouji apacigüen la oscuridad del corazón de Kouichi. El quererle decir que el dolor que sintió fue la experimentación que hacían con su gemelo, quienes por genética tienen una conexión mágica e inusual. Pero no podía. No era capaz de decirle. No sabría en qué resultaría. El solo pedirle que regresara a clase, era lo único que podría hacer.

—Lo siento… lo siento…—empezó a sobarse los ojos con fuerza, antes de empezar a sollozar—. Lo siento.

 _¿Por qué está disculpándose? ¿Por qué está llorando?_

El cuerpo de Kouji se movió en contra de su voluntad, acercándose a su maestra y dándole un cálido abrazo.

—Está bien.

Hikari se detuvo, sus ojos canela abriéndose más de la cuenta por la sorpresa.

—Pero no prometo llevarme bien con todos.

—Minamoto-san… Gracias.

 _La Instructora Yagami me ha confiado algo de secrecía, y sé que debe de tener un motivo mucho más profundo. Creeré en sus palabras por ahora pero, pronto descubriré el por qué sentí tanto dolor, y escuché aquella voz que solo pedía el haber querido ser reconocido por alguien._

※※※

Al día siguiente, Hikari andaba con los nervios de punta. Sabía que un nuevo alumno estaba siendo transferido del Curso de Reserva al Curso Principal luego de los exámenes probatorios. Lo único que sabía, era que había despertado uno de los DigiSpirits de los Guerreros Legendarios, el del Viento. Echó un suspiro, viendo el sobre manila que cargaba. Luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior en el dormitorio de Kouji, no tuvo tiempo de revisar el perfil del estudiante. Sobre todo, porque no dejaba de pensar que quizás, Lucemon, estaba esperando hacer su movimiento una vez todos los Guerreros Legendarios estuvieran reunidos.

 _En tal caso, faltaría el DigiSpirit del Hielo._

Echó un suspiro de derrota, y miró por la ventana. Observó a unos estudiantes de la Clase '03, jugando al aire libre. Sonrió al ver a los alumnos de Takeru viviendo una feliz adolescencia, especialmente cuando vio sonreír a Juri Katō al lado de Takato Matsuki ya que, según el rubio, habían tenido un trágico pasado. Por ese mismo motivo, no se percató a tiempo que había alguien de pie frente a la puerta de su clase.

Una chica esbelta, de cabello largo y rubio, se repetía lo que parecía ser un mantra frente a un espejo compacto. Ajustó su uniforme marrón, y le pareció que lucía algo orgullosa al portarlo. Hikari achicó los ojos con tristeza, sabiendo la cruel realidad que todos los alumnos del Curso de Reserva tienen este sueño. El sueño de tener algún _don_ y cargar con alguna criatura Digital que salvó y formó este nuevo mundo. Añoraba decirle que era perfecta tal cual estaba, que no era necesario cambiar pero, esta niña que aparentaba ser la portadora de Kazemon, lo había despertado por su cuenta, indicando que siempre lo tuvo latente.

Brevemente le dio una hojeada a su expediente.

 **Nombre:** Izumi Orimoto(織本 泉)

 **Nacionalidad:** Italo-japonesa.

 **Altura:** 1.74m

 **Peso:** 50kg

 **Cumpleaños:** 12 de mayo 199X

 **Grupo Sanguíneo:** A

 _Entró al Curso de reserva con habilidades excepcionales en la manipulación del viento. Fue puesta en observación para verificar si portaba con la presencia de Kazemon en su interior. Los resultados luego de medio años fueron satisfactorios, acelerando su traslado al Curso Principal._

—Sabiendo que tenía esa extraordinaria capacidad desde un inicio y colocarla en el Curso de Reserva… no me digas que los directivos van a empezar a rechazar a posibles aplicantes para que entren a ese Curso y poder experimentar qué tan lejos llega su talento antes de trasladarlos…

Pensando en voz alta, Hikari no se percató que observaba con detenimiento el espejo compacto de Izumi, haciéndola saltar al ser interrumpida en su momento de privacidad. Hikari soltó un pequeño grito por la reacción, para luego transformarlo en una amable risa.

 _Debo de darle una buena impresión, será una de mis preciados alumnos de ahora en adelante, ¡muy bien!_

—No era mi intención asustarte—rascándose la mejilla, Hikari se disculpa—. Te veías tan feliz viendo tu reflejo que no encontraba una oportunidad para hablar.

 _Y se siguen sumando las mentiras. Ya van siendo tres. Anoche engañé a Kanbara-san con comida gratis y Takeru se vio involucrado en eso… no quiero ni saber cuánto dinero le debo. Todo para que pudiera estar a solas con Minamoto-san y así no se empeoraran las cosas._

Izumi estaba en un dilema, ante los ojos de Hikari, al ser descubierta admirándose en su espejo.

—Soy la maestra de la Clase 04', Hikari Yagami. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros de ahora en adelante, Orimoto-san.

—I-Igualmente, instructora Yagami—se atropelló con sus palabras luego de hacer una venia por respeto.

—Vamos, no hay que esperar más. Es momento de conocer a tus nuevos compañeros.

Sí, una vez que ingresó fue un nuevo mundo para Izumi, y Hikari pudo observar el resplandor en su cara. Nuevos rostros. Nuevas personas. Personas que cuentan con un don.

Hikari comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón los kanjis que componen el nombre de Izumi, observando de reojo las reacciones de los alumnos. Sintió su corazón danzar al ver que Kouji estaba sentado en la carpeta que ya había acumulado polvo, y era molestado por Takuya. Aunque, más bien, ignoraba las bromas al estar lleno de asombro al ver a Izumi ahí de pie. Por el otro lado, Kaeru Nagia era la manifestación de la indignación.

 _¿Se conocen ellas dos?_

—Ella es Izumi Orimoto. A partir del día de hoy formará parte de nuestra clase.

Percibió el sonido de la tiza dar contra la pizarra, cada kanji robándole el aliento.

織本 泉

—Así que por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida. Sé que no es la época de estudiantes de intercambio pero, de todas maneras se los pido de manera amable. Ella acaba de despertar el Digispirit del Viento, Kazemon. Sería fantástico que pudieran guiarla de a pocos en este nuevo mundo. ¡Cuento con ustedes, mis queridos alumnos!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, antes de sentir cómo el cuello de Izumi era apretujado por agua que provino de un florero cercano.

El rostro de Kaeru Nagia, ahora, lleno de odio.

El momento en que Kouji se levantó junto a Takuya.

El momento en que Kouji sujetó la muñeca de Kaeru.

El momento en que Takuya botó por la ventana el florero y toda el agua, cayendo desde el cuarto piso.

El momento en el que creyó que su alumna iba a morir.

El momento en el que Hikari despertó su emblema, manifestando la apariencia de Gatomon e utilizar la Hipnósis de Ojo de Gato para dormir a Kaeru Nagia, junto a los sonidos de asombro de sus demás estudiantes.

* * *

.

.

.

Lamento la demora, este "interludio" me tomó más de la cuenta. Espero ahora comprendan lo que sucedió durante el ataque de Kouji, la Tragedia de la Clase '02, el antecedente de Lucemon y, la conversación entre Hikari y Kouji para que él asistiera a clases. También, el hecho que Hikari rondaba por la fuente de agua por la presencia de Lucemon, y el presentimiento que tiene de que Ranamon está por caer a la oscuridad, y teme por sus alumnos, especialmente a aquellos que son blancos fáciles. Ahora, la historia se va a poder retomar. Y am… espero no haber lastimado a los fans del Takari. El Daikari es una de mis OTPs, y terminé metiéndola. De todas maneras debía meter Kenyako, al ser mi OTP suprema.

Bueno, esta vez no hay notas de página.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
